


Shining Star

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Imfacts are all art students but in different years, Jeup and Taeho tried to play matchmaker, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sang and Jian are head over heels for each other but they are too dumb to notice that, Sang and Ungjae are childhood friends, Taeho and Jeup are Jian's bff and they will fight anyone that threaten Jian, Ungjae too but he was being subtle, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: 'Dancer Needed for Seoul University Annual Gala Play 20XX'Jian stared at the noticed in their university informative board. It seemed like a good chance for him to gain some dancing experience. The requirement wasn't so bad. He didn't need to pay anything and just attend practice. It said he need to act a bit also. Sure, Jian can act a little. The requirement sounds perfect to him.Later on, Jian realized that the notice lack a VERY BIG detail. No, a WARNING. Something like BEWARE OF LOCAL HOT FRIENDLY GUY NAMED LEE SANG maybe.Oh well, it's too late to pull back now. Beside, Jian thought that he might be falling for this clumsy acting student too.





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the biggest fic I have currently written! It's JiSang pinning against each other in a University AU! I was inspired after reading the JiSang fic 'From the start' by imfact_gayfact. It's a really great fic! The first Jisang fic I read.   
> As a university student, I like to write something close to me while also exploring characters dynamic and development and this lengthy af fic really helped me with my writing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this too! Please give IMFACT lots of love!!!

It was late night when Jian thought of accepting the offer to become a backup dancer at one of their university’s drama play. He was sitting in front of his laptop in the dark of his shared room with his two other friends, typing at the registration form. Briefly he got distracted by Jeup’s obnoxious snoring and ignored the kick Taeho aimed at him in his sleep, since all three of them shared this strange huge king bed. Why not bunk beds? Jian never understood what went through their university management’s head.

“Hmm, stroke it down… yes…”

Jian tore his eyes away from the bright screen to glance over at Jeup talking in his sleep, smiling a little. He’s obsessed with calligraphy even in his dreams.

Once he finished with the form, his quickly shut down his laptop and stretched before flopping down on the bed, turning to his side facing a drooling Taeho and pulls his blanket over, taking advantage of what little sleep he could get.

 

Waking up the next morning had been chaotic as always. Jian, who only got 2 hours of sleep, started his attempt at untangling himself from Taeho’s clinging limbs, swatting at Jeup and Taeho to wake them up before going to get dressed.

“Ugh… why are you awake so early?” Jeup groggy voice greeted Jian who was searching for his clothes among the other two. He went over and stroked Jeup’s messy hair affectionately, the pink hair male only leaned more against him, sleepy.

“I got dance auditions today. You two should get something to eat before going to class.”

Somewhere on the bed, Taeho whined and snaked over to the pair, clinging to Jian’s leg. “Mommmm.” Jian rolled his eyes and pried them off of him. He can’t be late and tending to his friends childish tendencies was never ending.

“Take care you two and wish me luck.” Jian patted each other them on the head and left the room, appreciating the whiny ‘fighting!’.

Although Jian didn’t visit the drama and acting building a lot – since he and his friends are more art and dance students – he managed to find it without a hitch. There weren’t anybody lingering outside the building so Jian was a little bit anxious. Was he too early or too late?

However when he stepped inside the auditorium, the first thing that greeted him was the blinding light and the slight heat of the place before the small chattering of the people around it reached his ears.

“There’s a lot more people than I expected.” Jian thought as he stepped inside meekly, making sure to lean by the wall as he navigated to the center. He didn’t recognize most of the people there, but he saw some familiar faces from his dance class so it eased his nervousness a little.

Somehow, his –suspicious- movement caught the eye of a professor and the ma’am beckoning him closer, face friendly.

“Oh! I haven’t seen you around before. Did you applied for the backup dancers?” Her voice was surprisingly loud for a petite woman, although her clothing also seem very attention grabbing. Upon her voice, the other students –Jian groaned in despair- turned their heads to him, evaluating his presence there. Jian didn’t dare to meet their faces –they were acting students, they must be able to school their expression, unlike Jian – and nodded his head to the woman’s question.

“Yes, I applied it last night. Am I too late?” Jian asked politely, which she only shook her head elegantly and took hold of Jian’s hand. For a second, he thought her eyes were shining.

“Oh no dear! You’re just on time!”

 

It must be some kind of romance drama, Jian noted as he listened to the choreography explaining the moves. Thankfully he picked up fast and in no time the moves were flowing through him like water, the turn of his body graceful as he circled around the actors with the other dancers, mesmerizing himself into the emotion of the actors and the slow music of the play. It made him ignore the eyes that had fallen on him, attention stolen by the way Jian moved.  

When the audition – Jian forgot it was an audition – was over, the ma’am enthusiastically praised each of them, but when she got to him, she fell silent. It triggered all of Jian nervous signal.  Did he do wrong? Was he awful? She shocked him when she pulled him into a tight hug – even with that deadly heel she was still shorter than him – and swung him side to side, giggling. “You were so great! The way you dance, it was so full of emotion! When I was supposed to pay attention to my students acting, my attention was on you instead!”

Jian was embarrassed. It was such a high praise. Of course he get praised often, but when you’re in the same class with Kim Taeho, it’s hard to feel like all your dancing was really something. That guy moved so effortlessly.

“T-Thank you.” Jian stuttered, blushing as he felt again the attention on him. The ma’am hugged him a few more moments and gave some pats on his cheeks before she moved away.

The rest was a blur to him. The only thing he picked up that he was accepted and there would be practice 4 times a week, twice a day and that they would be preforming at the Arts and Play Closing Ceremony in a few more months. He sent a small gratitude to everything that led him to this as everyone starts packing up. He made sure to get out of everyone ways as he changed out of his sweaty clothes and held onto the strap of his bag tightly, shyly trying to find a way to escape.

So it really shook him when he felt someone touched his shoulder, causing him to jolt and squeak. “Y-Yes?!” Jian twirled around – the only thing keeping him balance was his experience as a dancer- and was met with such a breath-taking sight. There was a guy standing in front of him, expression shock with his hand in mid-air – must have been the hand that touched his shoulder. The guy was around his height, hair wavy and –oh no, Jian thought – he was really handsome.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” The guy apologized, his face embarrassed. Jian swore he was gaping speechlessly in front of him before he shook himself and quickly assured the guy. “Oh, no it’s alright!” Jian offered a sheepish smile, cursing himself when he felt his face heating up. The guy glanced at him and Jian noted that he thankful relaxed as he shifted on his feet, smiling too.

“I just wanted to say that you danced really well!” The guy complimented him, his smile sweet on that beautiful face of his and it was not Jian fault that he turned red as a tomato. This stranger, he didn’t even know his name yet but he’s already making his heart race like crazy.

“Thank you.” Jian muttered, his nervous habit appearing as he touched his nose, looking down shyly. The guy shifted a few more time as an awkward silence fell upon them before the guy wriggled his hands in front of him, catching his attention. It’s hard to focus when his face – those eyes- were so mesmerizing.

“Um, my name’s Sang. I’m a second year acting student.” The guy- Sang – introduce himself, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Jian was surprised by this at first and it must show with the way his mouth hang open a little since Sang had chuckled at him before he quickly shook himself out of his dazed.

“You’re a year younger than me.” Jian slipped, “But you’re so tall.” Ah Jian, you and your mouth. Seeing the surprise look on Sang face, Jian fumbled. “A-Ah! It’s not a bad thing.” He quickly said, turning red again from embarrassment. “All my friends are really short so I’m a bit surprise.”

“Thank you?” Sang tilted his head in slight confusion. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” That smile again, it’s really making Jian break out a sweat.

“It is.” Jian conformed, nodding his head vigorously. Suddenly he remember he haven’t introduce himself yet. “I’m Lee Jian, a third year in Art and Dance. Although I guess you can probably figure it out already.” Jian chuckled sheepishly, fumbling with the strap of his bag. He saw Sang laughing slightly – it sounded really nice – and nodded his head.

“Yes, with the way you dance, I’ll be surprised if you said you major in something else.”

“I can rap.” Jian said not missing a beat. Sang eyes widen in surprise and so did Jian’s as he quickly covered his mouth, looking away. Ah seriously, Jian.

“Really?” Sang asked and it sounded really genuine. “Maybe you could show me sometimes?” The smile he had was really soft that Jian couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to.

Suddenly someone clasped their hands, announcing that the auditorium will be closed soon so everyone better leave.

“Can I have your number?” Sang asked abruptly and if Jian wasn’t so busy panicking about everyone leaving, then he might have noticed that Sang cheek had turned slightly pink. “I-Its for, um if there’s any change in practice, then maybe I could inform you about it?” Sang didn’t know why he felt the need to explain the reason why he wanted Jian number. It’s totally normal to ask for someone’s number you’re working with in university, yet he couldn’t shake the alternate motive he had inside him.

Jian was staring at him cutely though, that cute little daze stare where his mouth open slightly before his thoughts finally caught up to him and he fumbled for his phone, Sang quickly doing the same.

“Y-Yeah, of course! It’ll make things easier won’t it since I guess I’m part of the play too.” Jian said with a nervous laugh, mentally cursing as he types in Sang’s number. His hand were trembling so much. Thankfully Sang didn’t comment on anything as he patiently called out his number. Then Jian sent him a text, Sang’s phone pinged as he got the message.

“Thank you, hyung.” Sang smiled brightly as he pocketed his phone and Jian shyly returned the smile, nodding. How could he be so lucky to be blessed by such a handsome and kind looking guy.

“Let’s leave before they locked us up.” As Sang and Jian parted ways – “See you at this evening practice, hyung!”- Jian quickly made his way to the cafeteria, heart beating a mile a minute. The weight of Sang’s number felt heavy in his pocket and he finally let the heat crept up to his face willingly.

Lee Sang.

Oh no, what will he do.

Little did Jian knew, Sang himself was smiling like a fool as he made his way to his vocal class.


	2. It's a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian and Sang's relationship develop even more as time pass. Jeup and Taeho tried getting on the ship.

Time passed by quickly after that. Jian was grateful for Sang because when he entered the auditorium, seeing a familiar face greeted him with a smile eased his anxiety a little and as he meekly made his way to Sang beckoning place, practice goes a lot smoother. Jian figured out that Sang didn’t really play one of the major roles of the play but as the support for the heroin and thus, still had a lot of screen time. His handsome face isn’t the only thing that was mesmerizing, Jian realized. The way Sang acted, although it was still a bit rough around the edge but the passion was there. He could really see how Sang truly enjoyed acting, even if the actors got yelled at a lot by the supervisor.

As for him, dancing went well. The choreography wasn’t really that complex and thankfully, he didn’t have to waltz with anybody. Not that he didn’t like waltzing, it’s just he’s uncomfortable dancing with a stranger, female or male. He didn’t know what he did but Sang was such an angel to him. Not only did the younger made an attempt to be friends with him –him, the awkward quirky Lee Jian- but he also took care of him, making sure to introduce him to some of the students there – the main actor was a senior a few years older than Jian – and when he saw Jian getting squirmy, Sang would pulled him aside to an unoccupied wall and they would make small chat and play some games during break. Jian also helped Sang with his acting, since his dance wasn’t that hard and he had time to spare. Sure, Jian knew other dancers, but he wasn’t that close. Just because they were in the same major didn’t really mean they were friends. Sang, however, Jian could really consider him as a friend. He was nice, funny, had a loud laugh, made weird dad jokes and was really passionate in his work. Sometimes he asked himself, why would Sang spend time with him? The younger had a lot he didn’t and not to mention he must have knew some people since they were the same major, but as Jian watched Sang more, taking note of how he stumbled as he walked and got lost in conversation, Sang was as awkward as him and it made him smile so much. Jian knew, as time passed by that it’s was crush.

 

Jian was laying on his bed. It’s a day off and Jian was thankful for that. His body have been getting sore and his leg was starting to act up. Taeho and Jeup were generous enough to go buy some food for him so Jian kept himself occupied with his phone while he waited.

There’s a ping and Jian quickly slid his phone open, not even trying to hide the dorky grin on his face as he read the message.

_Handsome Sangie: Hyung! I heard you were sick ;w;_

_Handsome Sangie: Don’t push yourself too hard, hyung._

_Handsome Sangie: Or else who is going to be with me at the play >w<_

Maybe Jian should change that handsome nickname to cutie instead. Surprisingly, Jian could imagine Sang doing all that cute emoji expression in real life and that makes him smile even more.

_Sweet Jianie hyung: I’m not sick, Sangie. Just a little bit sore._

_Sweet Jianie hyung: Today is a day off so I’m resting, don’t worry ^^_

Sang smiled as he read the message. It sounded exactly like Jian, always one not to make a fuss about himself. To be honest, he was glad for today since he had noticed the little wince Jian made when he used that bad leg of his. The older had told him about it after much fussing by Sang, hoping to ease the younger’s worry. It did made him worry but since Jian said that if he didn’t push himself too hard then everything would be alright so he put his trust in the older. Though Sang would keep watch of him. If during morning practice he looked a bit fishy then Sang would make sure Jian took care of himself well during evening practice.

Because he was lost in thought, he forgot to reply to Jian’s message, cursing himself slightly as he quickly typed in a reply.

_Handsome Sangie: Okay, hyung. I believe you :o_

_Handsome Sangie: Don’t get sick okay? I’ll miss you so much if you can’t come to practice ;;_

Okay, that kind of slipped out of him. Sang didn’t actually meant to be that blunt but he couldn’t delete the message since Jian already saw the message and was typing away. Sang didn’t realize his heart was beating so much as he waited for Jian’s reply.

_Sweet Jianie hyung: I’ll miss you too, Sangie. –hearts-_

_Sweet Jianie hyung: You’ll take care of yourself too okay._

_Sweet Jianie hyung: We’ll see each other tomorrow. –hearts hearts-_

Oh.

Oh.

Sang dropped his phone and screamed into his pillow. It’s official, his crush, his sweet dancing hyung was out to kill him with his cuteness. Sang knew that the way they chatted was cringe but that was what made it really different. Sang finally found someone who could match him and that someone was giving him all these signals that Sang had no idea how to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, Sang gave himself a few slaps and words of encouragement as he picked up his phone again, ready to type in a reply.

“Calm down, Sang. It’s just Jian hyung. You’re a grown man, Sang. You can do this.”

_Handsome Sang: See you tomorrow, hyung._

_Handsome Sang: -hearts hearts hearts-_

Jian bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the squeal he did. Sang was just too cute. He let out a breath and put down his phone seeing as Sang had already offline and stared at the white ceiling of his room, still feeling the heat on his face.

Was today a development? I mean, they said they missed each other and even exchanged hearts. Did that meant something? Jian honestly didn’t have much friends to compare what was normal friend behaviour. His only friends with Taeho and Jeup who had been with him for a long time. They were close to the point where they were like brothers, non- identical twins. Though they do bickered a lot.

He chuckled as he remembered how some people had mistaken all three of them as a couple. Taeho and Jeup were always protective of him so it wasn’t a surprise people thought the three were an item, but Jian knew better. He didn’t really see them that way and if he’s right, Taeho and Jeup were already taken. Maybe there was another person between them, or maybe it was just the two of them, Jian didn’t know. He didn’t want to ask such a personal question, since he thought that if the two were ready, then they would share it with him. Although it did made him felt kind of lonely when Taeho and Jeup went on a date, or had that little eye contact where they knew everything the other was thinking. Jian wished he had that kind of chemistry with someone.

Sighing, he turned on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, ignoring the ache in his limb. He wanted to get some sleep, but then he felt someone tapped on his bed and a nice smell wafted through the room.

“Yah, who made you sad, Jian? We went all that trouble to get you food and this is how you greet us?” Jian flipped himself over to see Taeho looking down at him, hands on his hips like some kind of nagging mom. Jian chuckled and shook his head, sitting up and eyeing the plastic containing the food Jeup had put on his study desk.

“It’s nothing, Taeho. Don’t worry.” He patted Taeho’s cute cheeks lightly as he got up to get his food. Taeho let out a huff before he flopped down on the bed, Jeup already occupying his space and had taken out his calligraphy brushes.

As Jian stuffed himself with the steaming food – he was hungry, can you blame him? –he turned towards the other two, watching Taeho scrolling through his phone and Jeup already immersing himself in his hobby.

“Hey, um is it normal for friends to give hearts to each other?” Jian couldn’t help but ask, stopping his chewing as he stared at his favourite steamed dumpling. Taeho and Jeup always got him his favourites.

At his question, both Taeho and Jeup looked at him, blinking owlish.

“Why do you ask, Jianie?” They both asked in unison, and Jian would find it creepy if they weren’t also staring at him like that. It makes him squirmed on his chair.

“I’m just asking.” Jian couldn’t help but pout, feeling himself blush as he remembered the heart Sang had sent to him. Seeing Jian turning red, Taeho was the first to react, abruptly getting up and throwing himself at Jian.

“Yah Yah! Who is it, Lee Jian!” Taeho shouted at him, mockingly chocking him. Jian was grateful they didn’t toppled as he tried to pry the wiggling male off of him, letting out muffled whines.

“Taehoooo, let gooooo.” Taeho unfortunately didn’t listen as he proceed to bite Jian’s hair, playfully tugging it. Jian could only sigh sorrowfully until he saw a figure approaching him from the side before his phone was dangled in front of him.

“Lee Jian, you better unlock your phone right now!” Jeup swung the locked phone sassily, high cheekbone turned into a slight puff as the man pouted at him. Jian refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Why were his friends like this?

“What are you, my parents?” Jian said teasingly as he quickly took his phone and pocketed it. Taeho had now stopped his assault on him and was hanging off his lap, Jeup himself was leaning over his shoulder, occasionally blowing away at Jian’s overgrown bangs.

“We’re just worried.” Taeho whiningly said as he leaned on his shoulder, Jeup was leaning on the other side, humming in agreement. “Can’t have some guy playing with our cute and adorable Jianie’s heart.”

“I’ll kick their asses if they did.” Jeup threaten, nuzzled against Jian’s neck. Jian rolled his eyes and chuckled, patting both of his really stupidly protective friends. But then he remembered what Taeho said and blushed darkly.

“H-Hey! How do you know it’s a guy? It could be a p-pretty girl, you know.” Jian couldn’t help but defend himself. He didn’t remember coming out to his friends, sure he said it a few times that his was leaning to both sides but, really?

Hearing that, both Jeup and Taeho gave him that stare again, the stare that makes him feel unnerved and like a child again.

“Jianie…” Taeho cooed, sickeningly sweet and dangerously adorable. He took hold one of his cheeks while Jeup did the other, then both said simultaneously as they pinched his cheek, grinning widely. “Who are you trying to fool, huh~?”

“Argh! It hurts!” Jian squirmed and swatted at the hands though it was no use. Jeup was stronger and Taeho was nimble. They pinched his cheek – it was turning red, for all the wrong reason! – until Jian finally admits that yes, it was a guy! A guy friend. A very handsome guy friend. The two triumphantly let go of Jian poor cheeks – they kissed it better though so Jian didn’t have the heart to sulk at them- before they thought of his question.

“Well, I don’t think normal guys send each other hearts? Ah, but if he’s like me and Taeho, then maybe it’s kinda normal?” Jeup said, face pressed against Jian’s shoulder as he sagged against him, arms wrapped around both Taeho and Jian in a cocoon.

“Who is he?” Taeho whispered, eyeing Jian playfully as he saw him blushing. Jian blushed to literally anything.

“I’m not going to tell you.” Jian pouted childishly. “You guys are just gonna tease both of us and I don’t want to scare him away.”

Yes, Taeho and Jeup can be… quite intimidating to people who aren’t close to them.

“Aw, Jianie, I’m hurt!” Taeho said dramatically with one hand on his chest. Jian just rolled his eyes and pushed Taeho off of him.

“Off, Off! I want to eat now.” Jian pouted and was about to push Jeup up too, only to find the man already fast asleep on his shoulder. Turning to a grinning Taeho, Jian groaned and whisper. “Kim Taeho, I swear if you don’t pick up your man right now-“


	3. Let's go on a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian went to give Sang his jacket in the cold weather. He met an unexpected person.

 

Jian stared at the text message for the gazillion times already, making sure he read it right.

_Cutie Sangie: Hyung! Can you bring me my jacket?_

_Cutie Sangie: I left it at practice today :c_

_Cutie Sangie: I’m at the recording studio 3 right now._

_Cutie Sangie: Sorry for troubling you, hyung ;;_

Now the only reason Jian agreed to this was that today was terribly cold and he didn’t want Sang to get sick. ( he lied. He would bring Sang his jacket no matter what )

As he threaded through the music department, he couldn’t shook the feeling that something was very familiar and that he’s forgetting something. It was only when he entered the recording studio where Sang was that his questions were finally answered.

There was Sang there, of course. Sitting on the sofa fiddling with his thumb. When the door creaked open, Sang immediately turned to look, face breaking out into a relief smile when he saw that it was Jian. There was another person there too, sitting by the mixer with a lyric sheet in hand. When Jian entered, the guy looked up also, and Jian briefly panicked.

“Oh, Jianie? What are you doing here?” By the time Jeup finished asking his question with one brow raised, Sang had already waltzed his way to Jian, taking the jacket that Jian handed over dazedly. Because of his shocked, he nearly missed Jeup’s question, but he didn’t miss the way Sang was smiling at him, hand lingered a bit longer on his and standing a bit closer to be just friends, but oh how should Jian knows.

“Hyung, you know Jianie hyung too?” Sang was the one that replied to Jeup. Jian was still in shock and haven’t yet recovered, so he was grateful for Sang.

Jeup when he noticed Sang’s question – they were already on cute names terms? – raised his eyebrows more and put aside the music sheet he was holding. This is far more interesting and god knew he needed a break anyway.

“I’m his roommate.” Jeup said plainly, shifting from Sang to Jian and could easily recognized the gears turning in Jian’s head.

“Oh!” Sang said excitedly, “So he was the roommate you were telling me about, hyung?” Now Sang turned his attention to Jian, who finally seemed back on earth as he blinked at Sang, nodding his head a little.

“You told him about me, Jianie?” Jeup spoke up, mocking hurt. “I can’t believe you were talking behind our backs!”

Jian, in any other time, would just rolled his eyes at Jeup over dramatic-ness but since this was a situation he wasn’t expecting – oh course not! He never wished his two roommates to know his crush. The two picked on fast and would definitely do something- so he just gaped a little before shaking his head, feeling his cheeks flushed under Sang’s curious stares.

“Of course not! I never mention your names and I only told him good things about you, like how you sing so well and are really skilful.” He pouted a little, feeling sulky with his friend.

Jeup, when he noticed this let out a bark of laughter – Sang laughed too, making Jian pouted even more and Sang thought he looked so cute – and glanced over between Sang and Jian, chuckling. “Of course, Jianie. I’m just teasing you.”

Jian let out a huff and dug his hands in the pocket of his coat. “I’m just dropping by to give Sang his jacket. I’ll be going now though. Sorry for disturbing you guys practicing.”

“Aw.” Sang whined a bit, feeling disappointed. “I was hoping you would want to stay a bit.”

Hearing that, Jian smiled, momentarily forgetting that Jeup was there. “That sounds nice, but I have dance practice later. Besides,” Jian glanced at Jeup, who was grinning cattishly at them. “I feel like Jeup would try to make me embarrassed myself in front of you.”

“Hey, I would not!” Jeup protested, though the effect was downplay by the goofy grin on his face. “I mean, if you want me to embarrassed Sang too, I could do that since we’re been stuck with each other since last two semester.”

At this, Sang gave a horrified look and Jian would have probably noticed that he paled a little, but Jian was too busy finding the thought amusing and was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“Alright, I better leave now before I’m late.” Jian said, smiling a little as he turned from Jeup to Sang, hesitating a little. What was he expecting actually?

“See you at practice, hyung.” Sang waved at him, even though they were just a few steps away. Jian waved back too, because Sang was contagious. “Thanks for bring me my jacket and sorry for troubling you.” He said sheepishly, looking embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” Jian assured him, feeling brave and patted him on the cheek gently, completely missing how Sang’s cheek turned slightly pink at the contact.

“I’ll see you later.” With a final smile, Jian left the room, feeling his heart raced as he briskly walked to his dance studio, the touch of Sang’s soft cheek still hot on the palm of his hand.

When Jian left, Sang spent a few couple second just staring at the closed door, smiling a little as he remembered how cute and kind Jian was.

“He’s sweet, isn’t he?”

Sang nearly jolted out of his skin when he heard a voice directly behind his ear and spun around to see it was Jeup, smiling gleefully at him.

“Hyung, you scared me!” Sang groaned slightly. Did Jeup really had to sneak up on him like that?

“Well, somebody got to shake you out of that love-struck daze you’re in!” Jeup grinned as he saw Sang turning flustered.

“L-Love-struck! What are you babbling about, hyung?” Sang tried to play it cool, although he knew he wasn’t doing a good job based on the widening grin on Jeup’s face.

“You can try to fool each other, but you can’t fool me.” He huffed, before smacking Sang with the music sheet. “Now let’s continue with practice!”

 

It’s been five months since the preparation for the play and the ceremony was just a month away. They were doing the final acts and in a few weeks would held a pre-ceremony to make sure everything was timed correctly. Jian, who haven’t really involved himself in things other than dancing and rapping, was amazed at the hustle bustle of the acting department. There were costume, props, makeup artist, tech department talking about stage setting and actors cramming in their lines and expression practice as much as they could. They could shift from one emotion to another so fast that Jian was starting to doubt who they were before.

Him? Well, being backup dancer wasn’t that hard for Jian. Sure, they had been taught to control their expression to fit the play but for Jian, dancing was enough to kick him into the mood and immerse himself into the play. A choreography has a story to tell, and each move represent something. The desperation of one’s love. The wish of a reunion. The joy of success. It was a script for a dancer.

Jian gulped down his water bottle and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his towel. One thing he found uncomfortable though was the burning stage lights. Why can’t the light be cooler?

“Are you okay, hyung?” Sang voice cut through Jian’s thought and he looked over at the younger, who was holding a rumpled script in one hand and a mirror in the other. Jian smiled and dabbed the sweat on Sang’s neck with his towel.

“I’m fine, Sangie. What about you, though? Is everything going well?” Jian asked as he turned to face him. They were both leaning against the wall since it was break time. Jian noticed how Sang was lagging slightly in respond and he couldn’t really blame him. His legs were even starting to turn sore since this was an evening practice and they had worked just as hard during the morning.

At Jian’s question, Sang smiled and nodded his head, holding up his mirror. “I think I’m getting the hang of that starving expression I’m supposed to make.” Sang then demonstrate said expression, sticking his tongue out at the mirror and making googly eyes that had Jian bursting out in laughter, playfully smacking his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think you’re really killing that expression well.” Jian chuckled and for a brief moment they both just looked at each other with this smile – a dumb, goofy smile –that made Jian’s heart beat really fast yet he couldn’t pull away because it felt so nice, just right. Although when they looked away, both couldn’t hide the blush on their faces.

“Um…” Sang spoke up, smiling shyly as he scratched his neck. “Do you, want to get dinner together later?”

Hearing the word dinner, or anything associated with food, Jian looked at Sang in excitement, nodding his head. “Yes, that would be great! I’m already feeling hungry.”

Sang internally let out a breath in relief. Sure, it seems like Jian completely missed his point but that’s alright. Seeing him getting excited by food was adorable and Sang could take this chance to spend more time together.

After that, they got back to practice until it was over. It was already night time by then, the few rare times that practice got dragged out for so long.

“Let’s take a shower first, though. I’m stinky.” Jian scrunched up his nose when he took a whiff of himself. Sang copied Jian’s action, smelling himself and frowned cutely. “So do I, hyung.”

“Why don’t we take a shower together?” Sang teased Jian playfully, seeing Jian blushing slightly as he smacked Sang on his chest, making Sang bursting out in laughter as his own face flush a little.

“I’m just kidding, hyung. Come on.” With that, Sang swung his arm over Jian shoulder and pulled them both to the men’s restroom with their belongings. Jian let Sang dragged him and although he tried to pout of the younger, seeing Sang so close to him – they did this often already, Jian should have been used to it, but Sang never fail to amaze him – he couldn’t help but stare meekly. Even if they both stink like crazy, Sang looking like this, slightly flushed and face beaming in post-practice glow was something Jian found charming, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Though when Sang also turned to look at him with  a smile on his face and one eyebrow raised curiously, Jian quickly looked away, blushing at being caught staring. Unknown to him, Sang was the one staring at him now, but only for a few seconds. How his hyung could had not notice it? Ah, Jian was truly too cute for him.

Somehow, they manage to take showers inside the tiny cubicle separately – no matter how much Sang teased Jian, the older just couldn’t stop blushing at the thought of showering together- and get dressed appropriately for the chilly night air. When Sang stepped outside, he couldn’t help but complained. “It’s cold!”

Jian chuckled from beside him. His hand was stuffed warmly in his pocket and he felt warm inside out too. “Where should we eat?” He asked, could already felt his stomach grumbling.

Sang thought a bit, thinking. “I know a place outside the campus that we could go.” He offered, seeing Jian gave him a sceptical look and immediately explained. “It’s a restaurant, hyung! Not a drinking place, I swear!”

“What makes you think I’m thinking of something like that?” Jian pouted a little as he nudged Sang, who dodged and immediately start walking, leading the way. He glanced at Jian a little with his head tilted before bopping Jian nose, who’s face scrunched up because Sang’s fingers were ice cold.

“I know that face of yours. You make it whenever there’s something that makes you wary.” Sang chuckled and Jian pouted even more, puffing his cheeks as they start walking side by side. Around them, there’s still a few students loitering around campus, doing god knows what.

“I do not.” Jian mumbled, looking down and tried to kick a stray pebble, hearing Sang laughed beside him. He glanced a little at Sang, before his eyes trailed to Sang’s bare hand. He must be really cold.

“Hmm, is there’s something wrong, hyung?” Sang asked when he noticed Jian being oddly quiet. Jian looked up at Sang briefly before he carefully held one of Sang’s hand – its frozen! – and put it in his pocket along with his, holding tightly. He looked away though, feeling embarrassed and swore that his face must be red. Jian hoped Sang would thought that it was because of the cold.

If Jian didn’t looked away, then he would have noticed Sang looking at him with a dumbfounded expression, shocked. Jian hand was so warm, and hands tucked inside Jian oversized jacket’s pocket gave him the warmth he badly needed in this cold air. Not to mention their shoulder was brushing against each other since they were walking really close. It was everything Sang imagined but never once thought would come true. Feeling happiness bubbling up inside him, Sang linked their fingers together, watching as Jian blushed even more and pulled him closer, sliding up again Jian who was doing his best to avoid his gaze and started to sing into the night air, smiling widely. It doesn’t matter if people looked their way weirdly because he’s holding Jian’s hand and was practically on their way for a date. Jian himself couldn’t hid his small smile, which Sang noticed and made him smile more.


	4. Racing Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian seeks advice. Sang is tired of beating around the bush. Ungjae and Taeho gives them the push they desperately need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMFACT IS COMING BACK WITH NA NA NA THEY LOOK STUNNING IM BLOWN AWAY MY HEART IS STOLEN AAAAAAAAA

 

Jian scribbled something on the blank piece of paper before sighing and vigorously erasing what he wrote. He seemed to be stuck. Nothing he wrote seemed like it would work and it was stressing him so much.

“Hyung, I think you should take a break.” Jian looked up from his pitiful paper to his work-partner, Na Ungjae. Ungjae was a first year prodigy and his professor decided to pair him up with Jian since the first composition class Ungjae entered. So it was a surprised to Jian when his own professor said he will be changing partner so suddenly.

When Jian first met Ungjae, he was slightly nervous. However, Ungjae proved that he was more than his age, and the young male definitely didn’t act like his age. And his voice was really deep too. However, with that messy bangs and large glasses, it’s hard for Jian not to baby the younger. He looked really cute!

“But I need to make something!” Jian whined a little, slamming his head on the dashboard lightly.

Ungjae shook his head and patted Jian head lightly with his lyrics notebook, chuckling. “What are you talking about, hyung. You wrote so much already.”

With that, he put Jian’s green notebook in front of him. Jian stared at the said notebook blankly, before he sighed and sat up properly, pulling his knees up as he turned to Ungjae.

“Um, Ungjae, can I ask you a question?” Jian asked softly. In the small studio, their voices carried well. Ungjae, when he heard Jian, immediately put away his phone and turned his attention to him, nodding.

“Sure, hyung. You can ask me anything.” Ungjae grinned, scooting his chair closer to Jian and mimicking Jian position. It was a few seconds of silence with Jian picking on the fabric of his jeans before he asked, “Ungjae, is it normal for two guys who are just friends to shower together?”

Ungjae blinked a few time when he heard it, staring at a squirming Jian before he leaned back and nodded his head. “I think it’s pretty normal for friends to shower together, you know? Since, we’re just guys, there aren’t really much to hide.”

“O-Oh, is that so. So… so what if one of them doesn’t want to share the shower?”

Ungjae thought carefully of this question, his eyes squinting behind the glasses. “Well… I think that would be kind of strange? I mean, usually people didn’t want to do something for a reason, so if one of them didn’t want to shower together, then maybe he’s hiding something?”

Jian gulped hearing that. “H-Hiding what?”

Ungjae looked at Jian for a second, seeming to understand where this conversation was going. “Well, maybe he is uncomfortable with his body, doesn’t like to share his space or…” Ungjae gave Jian a teasing smile. “Maybe he has feelings for his friend.”

Hearing that, Jian immediately groaned and buried his face between his knees, throwing his arms up over his head and mumbling a pitiful, whiny “noooooooo”. Ungjae, seeing his hyung misery couldn’t help but laughed and patted Jian’s head comfortingly.

“It’s okay to have feelings for someone, hyung.” He offered his two cent, watching in amusement as Jian mumbled incoherent things into his knees before he peeked up, thinking of something.

“Um… what about the person that was asking? Does that mean… that he didn’t have any feelings for his friend?” Jian voice got quieter, heart dropping at the thought that it could be true. This, after all might just be a one-sided thing, a crush that Jian’s heart couldn’t control. The thought made him teared up all of the sudden.

Ungjae seeing Jian teary eyes and dropped in mood internally panicked and put his hands on top of Jian’s knees, stopping the dam before it broke.

“No no, hyung! Don’t think like that!” Ungjae quickly said, squeezing Jian’s knees gently. Jian sniffled a little as he looked at Ungjae.

“Sometimes if someone likes somebody, they like to tease them, just to see how the other would react. So if he likes you, hyung, then he would probably enjoy teasing you and by playfully teasing, it would make him feel closer to you, hyung.” Ungjae explained with a smile, seeing Jian thought carefully, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt himself smiling thinking of Sang’s playful personality.

“Wait-“ Jian said abruptly, looking at Ungjae scandalously. “Wha… What do you mean by m-m-me? I’m asking for a friend!!” He shrieked, scooting his chair back just as Ungjae bursted out laughing.

“Ah, hyung I would have believe you if you didn’t stammered too much and blushed so cutely like that.” Ungjae grinned teasingly, wiggling his fingers towards the cowering male and beckoned Jian closer again. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’m not going to ask who.”

Jian huffed slightly as he hugged his knees tightly. He looked like a child, small and cute like that with that pout on his face. Ungjae just shook his head as he dragged Jian chair back to the work desk, telling that they should probably get back to work.

 

Jian sighed for the umpteenth time that day, leaning his head back against the mirror of the dance room. Beside him, Taeho also sighed as he dumped his towel frustratingly and turned towards Jian.

“Okay, what is wrong with you?” Taeho asked, raising a brow menacingly. Jian turned to Taeho for a minute before looking away again, groaning in despair.

“I thought that by taking some dance practice might relieved your stress, but all you’re doing is sighing and driving me crazy!” Taeho grumbled as he poked at Jian’s side, to which Jian had yelp and tripped down on the floor, pitifully pressing his face on the ground.

“I’m so hopeless, Taeho.” Jian whined. To be honest, he had spent the last few days avoiding Sang after the talk with Ungjae. He was starting to realize that his feelings for his younger friend was actually very real and it was affecting him, making him jumpy around the younger. So he decided to avoid Sang, to which he assumed Sang was quite unhappy about as he kept on trying to corner him and get an answer. Today at morning practice, he and Sang had kept it cool during the play rehearsal but just as break came around, Jian saw Sang approaching. He panicked and made a fool of himself as he ran to the men’s bathroom, staying there till he heard ma’am loud voice calling for practice. He’s never been grateful for her voice than at that moment.

He was actually considering ditching this evening practice all together.

“You are hopeless. Hopeless because you won’t even let me help you.” Taeho rolled his eyes at his friend, which Jian muttered a quiet sorry making Taeho sighed and dropped Jian’s towel on top of him.

“Well, if you’re going to stay hopeless, I just invited a junior of mine to train with me. I’ve been assigned to help him and maybe it’ll make you inspire seeing someone working hard.” Taeho said, biting back the sarcasm in his voice because he needed to word himself carefully around a moody Jian. A moody Jian was a sensitive Jian and Taeho, nor Jeup, was every good at dealing with a crying Jian so they best avoid that.

“Sorry…” Jian muttered once more as he picked himself up and leaned against the mirror, bringing his knees up and resting his chin on top of his knees, letting the towel drape over his head and his side view.

Taeho spared one last look at Jian before he turned to face the other side just as the door slid open.

“Hyung?” A voice meekly called out.

Jian whole body tensed up as he heard it. He didn’t need to see it, the voice was enough for him to know who it was.

“Ah, Sang-ah, come in. You’re just on time.”

Taeho called out for the other and Jian internally cursed as he heard the footstep drawing closer. Quickly, he hid his face in his knees, letting the towel covered him completely. There’s a sound of something being dropped beside him and a short pause.

“Um, hyung… you had company?” Sang asked politely, his voice sounded really close making Jian pulled himself in to make himself smaller.

“That’s just my roommate being emo.” Taeho said with a grumbled, though his voice also sounded teasing. Internally, Jian was screaming at Taeho. ‘Please don’t say my name! Please don’t say my name!’

“O…Oh, a hyung then.” Sang voice sounded polite, and he could almost imagined Sang bowing slightly to his curled up figure because it was such a Sang thing to do. Yet, hearing him talked so politely as a contrast to how carefree and light his voice was when he talked to him was such a difference Jian never experience before. ‘Well, at least now we aren’t even talking.’

The shoes squeaked a little telling Jian that Sang was probably approaching Taeho and he heard Taeho huffed impatiently.

“Yah, Lee Jian! Show some manners to your junior. Is this how a senior acts?” Taeho nagged at him, completely missing how both Sang and Jian froze up.

“Lee… Jian?” Sang repeated in disbelief, voice sounding small and fragile that it tugged at Jian’s heartstring.

Taking a deep breath –its not that dramatic, Jian, calm down- he lifted his face and made eye contact with Taeho, still avoiding Sang’s eyes as he looked over his form and gave a small, shaky, nervous smile.

“He… Hey, S-Sangie… Fancy seeing you here….” Jian stuttered before quickly cocooning his head around the towel and pressing his face into his knees, wishing for a hole to open up and swallow him.

Sang was still staring at Jian as if he was looking at a ghost. That was the first time in days since he heard Jian’s voice.

“Oh, you guys know each other?” Taeho voice piped up with interest as he looked over at Sang, to which the younger just dumbly nodded his head before explaining when he sees this weird look on his hyung face.

“I met Jianie hyung at a play of mine.” He wanted to say more actually, but seeing as their relationship were on thin ice, he really wanted to talk to Jian first.

Taeho hummed a little as if he’s thinking of something before he nodded his head, turning around to face the mirror again and starting up the stereo.

“Alright, let’s begin our dance lesson! Lee Jian, you better pay attention!” Taeho shouted at Jian over the intro of the music, getting Jian’s attention. He wasn’t really in the mood to be looking at Sang, but he also didn’t want to go against Taeho’s orders and make him upset too so he forced his gaze up and found himself mesmerized.

Sang surprisingly move very fluid and sharp to the beat. It was so smooth and the effort showed as he followed each step with precision. It was as if he been dancing for years.

He haven’t even realized that he’s been watching until the round was over and the two were sweating and gasping for breath.

“Nice job, Sang!” Taeho grinned as he high fived the younger, to which Sang had given a glowing smile in return.

“Alright, rest up for a bit, Sang. I need to go buy some water a few blocks away.” Taeho said suddenly as he made his way towards the door, which Jian immediately panicked. If Taeho leave, then that will leave Jian alone with Sang and he didn’t know whether he’s ready for that or not.

“I…I’ll go and buy it for you instead!” Jian said in panic, but before he could even jump up to his feet, Taeho had shoot him a very intense look. A look that said, Stay here and sort your shit up before I kick your sorry pitiful ass all the way to Japan. There’s no way he could fight with that look so he just curled up more into a sad ball against the mirror.

The door closed signalling that Taeho had left, leaving silence to fill the room. Jian was praying that Sang would actually leave the room, but life doesn’t really go the way you wanted and soon he heard squeaking noises drawing closer.

“Is..Is there something you um… wanted, Sangie?” Jian asked nervously, eyes fixed on the floor. He cursed the stutter in his voice as he felt his heart raced. Sang wasn’t even doing anything and it was already driving him crazy.

“Hyung…” He heard Sang’s deep voice –since when did his voice gotten deep?- and it sounded terribly close and something knelt over in front of him, shading him slightly from the lights but Jian refused to lift his gaze away from the floor.

“Hyung, look at me please…” Sang called out. Jian shut his eyes, refusing to abide to the call and suddenly he felt a warm touch to his chin, gentle thumb caressing his cheek before his head was tilted up and he met Sang’s searching brown eyes. He panicked and quickly looked away, feeling his stomach churn because Sang was so close.

“Hyung, you asked me want I wanted…” Sang whispered softly, just as he ran his fingers across Jian’s soft plump lips, pressing slightly making Jian parted his lips. Jian couldn’t help but moaned softly as Sang pushed the tips of his fingers inside and he saw Sang’s eyes briefly darken before it focused back just as he bit on his lips a bit too sexy for Jian’s heart.

“Hyung, I wanted to know why you’re avoiding me.” Sang said carefully, face staring intensely at Jian as he withdraw his fingers away. That action just now had left Jian feeling weak, so he didn’t fight when Sang pushed his knees away and straddled him, gulping at how close Sang was. This was the closest they ever got.

It must be the sweat, or the hormones, or the frustration but Sang looked different. His eyes looked different, like they were darker, desperate with something Jian was afraid to admit and it was making him feeling things he thought he shouldn’t be feeling.

So Jian coughed, turning his head to the side just as he swore his whole face had turned red, blushing from his neck to the tip of his ears.

“I…” Jian muttered, trying to form coherent words inside his head. He felt fingers held his chin before Sang tilted his head to face him again, lips puckered up in a slight pout and it looked so illegally adorable on him.

“I like you.” Jian blurted out and it took him a second to realize what he said, eyes widening in horror.

“No! No!” Jian shouted, mortified but Sang had already heard it based on how shocked he looked.

Jian immediately pulled his arms together, covering his face in shame. He wasn’t meant to say that, but like he said, Sang was driving him crazy, that’s why he was avoiding him so much.

“You weren’t meant to know that…” Jian said into his arms, voice muffled but Sang still heard it. He also heard the sob coming from behind the crossed arms and Jian’s shoulder shook, giving away the tears that slid down his beautiful face.

“Jianie hyung…” Sang pried Jian’s arms away. He wanted to see Jian’s face and wished for him to stop avoiding him.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Jian couldn’t contain the sobs as he let the tears spilled from his eyes, not noticing that Sang was wiping each and every tears away gently.

“Don’t be sorry, hyung.” Sang said, cupping Jian’s teary face and brought it close till their noses touched. This made Jian stopped crying as he shed away the tears blocking his vision to look at Sang carefully.

“You never listened to my answer.” Sang said with a playfully smile, seeing how Jian was just staring at him so dumbfounded, the gears turning inside his head. Sang should have probably told Jian earlier, but he haven’t really expected this to escalate to such a problem.

“Jianie hyung.” Sang said cutely, pinching Jian’s equally cute cheeks and seeing how his face scrunched up so adorably.

“I like you too.” He confessed, softly, carefully and most importantly, clearly so Jian will understand. He thought Jian understood, with the way his eyes widen and his mouth turned into a circle in surprised as if a light bulb had just been turned on inside his head.

“Really?” Jian asked, blinking a few times.

“Really.” Sang chuckled as he repeated, grabbing hold of Jian’s hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

“Is this the reason why you’ve been avoiding me, hyung?” Sang asked, now that the tension between them was gone, now that Sang knew Jian wasn’t going to go running from him anymore.

Shyly, Jian looked down, chewing on the bottom of his lips as he nodded his head, feeling the blush returning to his face.

“Being with you was driving me crazy… once I realized my feelings for you are really real, I couldn’t really stay close to you. I was afraid I was going to mess up our friendship, so maybe if I stay away long enough, the feeling would have cooled down.” Jian said, sighing softly before he looked up at Sang in childish anger, pouting a little. “But you just wouldn’t leave me alone!”

Hearing that, Sang laughed loudly. Jian was just too cute.

“Of course I can’t! I was too head over heels for you. I’m surprised you didn’t realized I’ve been flirting with you all these time.” Sang laughed a little, feeling embarrassed. “Although at first, I initially came up to you wanting to be friends, but day by day I fell for you, and if I can’t be your lover, then I wanted to be your dearest friend, and I can’t do that if you’re avoiding me!”

Jian pouted even more as Sang laugh so wonderfully, making Jian felt butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re an idiot!” Jian whined as he tackled Sang to the floor, feeling stupid himself for how he acted the last few days. Sang let out a puff of air as he was tackled but let Jian hovered above him, staring lovingly at his new lover as Jian blushed. Sang wrapped his arms around Jian’s waist, trailing one hand over Jian’s beautiful back to rest at his strong, sexy thigh, a place Sang actually been dreaming about to hold.

“Kiss me, hyung.” Sang whispered, softly. He wanted Jian to take the initiative, wanting the older to know that he is very much loved and that Sang isn’t going to force him into anything. They can do things at their own, comfortable pace.

Shyly, Jian closed his eyes as he leaned closer. He isn’t going to lie that he had been dreaming of kissing those lips before, but not all dream become reality so he can’t believe this one was real.

It’s real. Jian thought as he pressed his lips against Sang’s soft ones, kissing him for the first time.

Sang gently thread his fingers through Jian’s hair, tilting slightly just to deepen the kiss, but not heated enough. Its just so Sang could feel Jian more, how soft his lips were, how careful and gentle he was, how the desperate and longing Jian felt matched his own desperation for the other.

They pull away once air was needed, gasping slightly.

“Wow.” Jian said breathlessly. “Didn’t know you kissed like that.”

“Neither had I. You’re a wonderful kisser, hyung.” Sang complimented the other, because its true. Once he had a taste of Jian’s lips, he couldn’t get enough of it.

Surprisingly, it’s Jian who swoop down to kiss him again. This time, he tilted his head better to fit their lips more perfectly, pressing eagerly and even nibbling on Sang’s bottom lip as he pulled away, grinning with cheeks beautifully flushed like a child who had gotten their favourite candy.

“You’re illegal, hyung.” Sang grumbled out as he rolled an off-guard Jian over, hovering over the giggling male as he leaned down to bite on Jian’s cheek playfully, his chest feeling light at Jian’s beautiful laughter.

Too cute.

“Oh no! Don’t arrest me, officer!” Jian faked plead but he can’t stop the laughter from escaping him.

Sang shot him a mischievous look before he suddenly started to tickle Jian, causing Jian to shriek as he squirmed terribly, eyes brimming with tears as he tried to stop, or escape from Sang, laughing as he was tickled.

“Stop! Please! I’m ticklish!!!” Jian laughed and Sang thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

Just then, the door slid open and the two immediately froze, looking up at a smirking Taeho who was carrying 3 water bottles.

“I see you two made up.” He said slyly, causing both Jian and Sang to blush darkly as they quickly separate and tried to fixed their messy appearance.

“Relax, I’m not going to leak about your relationship to anyone.” Taeho promised, just as he passed the water towards the other two, which Sang accepted with a polite thank you.

“Actually… we just,” Jian turned to look at Sang first, seeing him gave a nod before continuing, “We just got together, Taeho.”

Hearing that, Taeho beamed brightly, ruffling Jian’s hair proudly. “I’m so happy for you, Jianie! Finally, you’ll have someone to shower you all the love you deserve!”

“Sang, you better love Jian or else.” The smaller male squinted his eyes threateningly at Sang, who gulped and nodded his head.

“Taeho, don’t scare him away.” Jian whined as he stepped closer to Sang, trying to protect Taeho from his laser gaze. Taeho just laughed and shrugged. “I’m just giving him a fair warning. He’ll might as well start becoming a part of our weird group.”

“Weird group consisting of you, me and Jeup.” Jian chuckled, to which Taeho grinned.

“Don’t forget your new boyfriend, Jian.” Taeho grinned, seeing how flustered Jian and Sang got at the mention of them, but he also didn’t missed how they were looking at each other lovingly for a second.

Made him missed Jeup and Ungjae.

“Okay, okay! Let’s get back to practice! Jian, you’re joining us too.”

There was a whine of protest coming from Jian, but Sang had dragged him to practice with him and Taeho thought that it was a bonus. He could definitely use Sang to ask Jian to do something next time.


	5. Coincidence? I think not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day for the play have arrived! Sang and Jian are both nervous but they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMFACT in KCON was so amazing! I'm so proud of my boys ;u; 
> 
> anyway dropping my cc in case you guys want to talk about imfact.  
> https://curiouscat.me/chao_kyu

Their new relationship together was still something foreign and unknown. Jian haven’t dated anyone for a long time and he only gotten to first base so basically he’s completely new to this. He didn’t thought that he missed the feeling of someone doting on you in a way that was completely different from a friend or a family member but Sang just made him felt like it was the first time all over again.

Evening practice after that was honestly the best practice he ever had. Sang was always there, ready to support him in ways that it was more open, more willing and free this time than in the past. He didn’t forced him too much, knowing that Jian tend to overthink and didn’t want to overwhelm him. When practice was over, they shared a few kisses before saying goodbye and only texted to wish each other goodnight.

It was the same every time, but each day Jian felt like the love grew. When they ate outside, Jian can hold Sang’s hand without worry now. They can joke and tease each other without feeling like they were walking on eggshell, avoiding things they shouldn’t have avoided. Jian felt free, like he was on cloud nine.

Until it was the day to perform the play.

Now, Jian had his fair share of experience as a performer, but nothing could have prepared him for the audience and pressure of this play. The audiences were crazy. The auditorium was filled to the brim. There were reporters, famous people too. It was a world coverage.

Backstage was even crazy. People rushing everywhere and not just the people who Jian had worked with. There were people from all sort of occupation coming in and out. This was crazy, and it was giving Jian a panic attack.

“Breath, hyung. It’ll be okay.” Sang voice calmed him down though, as he held his hand through his panic, stroking gently and patiently.

Jian willed himself to calm down. He thought of Sang, his beautiful smile. He thought of dancing, the music flowing through him. He thought of dancing with Sang and that brought a smile to his face.

“Ah, there’s that pretty smile I love so much.” Sang grinned once he saw Jian had calmed down enough. Glancing around to make sure that people aren’t looking their way, Sang stole a kiss from Jian’s pink lip, smiling at Jian’s adorable expression.

“You’re going to do just fine.” He said with confidence which Jian shook his head as he linked their fingers together.

“No, Sangie. We’re going to do just fine, together.” Jian said proudly, before turning sheepish at the awe look from Sang.

 _I’m really in love with you_. Sang thought to himself but he didn’t need to tell it. He knew Jian could already tell from his eyes, as Jian smiled beautifully ushering Sang out to the stage, wishing him good luck.

The rest was a blur.

Both Sang and Jian had immersed themselves in their roles that they only realized about the surrounding audiences when the play ended and all students were ushered to the stage for a bow. The auditorium had erupted in multiple applause and standing at their seats that left the couple breathless, staring at the flashing lights and loud cheers.

It was a success!

Backstage, once the final briefing was over, Jian immediately weaved through the sea of sweating people towards Sang, who was talking to a few people who Jian only knew as students of acting major.

“We’ll look forward for your performances next semester.” They gave Sang a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving. Jian was still teetering by the wall until Sang turned around and looked at him in surprised.

“Hyung, you’re here!”

At that, Jian moved closer, clutching his bag tightly.

“I wanted to see you.” Jian said, a grin on his face. “You were great!”

He must have looked silly from the way Sang was grinning at him so widely and he could make the sparkle of amusement in his eyes but he didn’t really care. He haven’t even changed out of his uniform yet. Maybe it’s the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but he was just so excited to see Sang, wanting to yell at him about how amazing the play just now and that he couldn’t believe everything went well.

“Calm down, hyung.” Sang chuckled as he placed his hands on Jian’s shoulder, effectively stopping the slender male from shifting around. Jian didn’t even noticed he’s been fidgeting until Sang touched him.

“Sorry.” Jian smiled sheepishly. “I’m just still too excited.” 

Hearing that, Sang chuckled lightly and leaned in to peck Jian on the lips, loving the blush that decorated Jian’s pretty cheeks.

“Let’s go get changed and grab something to eat, how about that?” Sang suggested, loving the way Jian whole face brighten up at the mention of food and let Jian drag him to the changing room, speaking a mile a minute.

 

“Hmm! What a great way to end a day of hard work!” Jian hummed happily as he chewed on the roasted meat. Sang nodded his head in agreement as he too eagerly ate the meat they had grilled, wrapping it up in lettuce.

A few moments ago, Jian had met up with Jeup and Taeho while Sang was going to meet up with his friend separately. Jian had offered the two to eat with them, which they politely decline, saying they got a date. _Jian didn’t pout at that, no of course not. He’s not jealous that the two of his friends were always leaving him out but hey, at least he has Sang now._ Jeup and Taeho had praised his dancing and Sang’s acting; not forgetting to tease him too just so they could watch Jian turning a many shade of pink.

Jian was happy that his friends were there for him. Their support meant a lot to him. And now, he couldn’t be happier to eat at his – their- favourite grilling place a few blocks away from their campus.

“I still can’t believe that this is real.” Jian sighed after he swallowed down his food, reaching out for his drink and gulping it down.

Sang glanced over to him with one eyebrow raised –almost like he’s asking why- and his mouth was full with food, cheeks puffed up cutely and lips stained with sauce.

“Geez, and I thought I was the messy eater one.” Jian chuckled, reaching out to wipe away the sauce on Sang’s clueless face before licking it clean and taking bite on another piece of meat. Sang had muttered a muffled thank you before he swallowed down his food.

“Hyung, what do you mean when you said you can’t believe that this is real?” Sang asked, because Jian didn’t finished what he was talking about, making him curious. Jian hummed a little before finishing his food to talk.

“You know, the last few weeks, I felt really happy.” Jian admitted, looking down at the tom yam steaming on the grill, chopsticks idle on his plate. “I… usually, when something good happen to me, something bad will soon come. It kind of makes me scared.”

Sang listened carefully to what Jian said, chin propped up on his hand. He kind of understand where Jian was going with this.

“The play, everything after that, you… meeting you was the source of all my happiness to be honest.” Jian blushed. He couldn’t really believe that he said it but he always felt that way more than often caught himself staring at the ceiling of his room while the other two slept like a rock beside him, snoring in their dreamlands. His thoughts would often drifted over to Sang, his beautiful smile and even beautiful soul, his caring and supportive personality and amazing talent. The thoughts would usually end with Jian muffling his screams on his pillow before getting whack by Taeho’s violent sleeping behaviour.

“Actually hyung, I think I should be the one saying that.” Sang put down his chopstick and reached across the table for Jian’s hand, linking their fingers together perfectly. It’s alright. The restaurant wasn’t so packed and the atmosphere was nice enough for them to de-stress.

Sang squeezed Jian’s hand affectionately, smiling at the blush decorating Jian’s cheek. Jian smiled in return, meeting Sang’s eye.

“If you haven’t decided to join the play, I don’t know how else we were going to meet. Even if we have friends that know each other, destiny only brought us together through each other and no one else. When I first saw you, I couldn’t actually believe my eyes. I’m not usually one to strike a conversation but I just knew I couldn’t let you slip away without trying.” Sang brought Jian’s hand up to his lips, kissing softly. “I’m so glad you feel the same. Every day with you is another day filled with happiness. When you avoided me those few days, it felt like hell. I was so confused and lost. It was like I lost the light in my life and my path felt so dark.”

“I’m sorry.” Jian muttered softly. Honestly, he was also confused.

“But look what it brought to us. Together.” Sang smiled as he squeezed Jian’s hand. So badly he wanted to lean over and just kiss Jian but he didn’t want to make a scene so he just settled with gazing at his beautiful lover, feeling his heart melted at the cute shy smile Jian had.

“I never knew you were such a romantic.” Jian laughed, embarrassed by the way his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest.

“Oh hyung, this is just the tip of the ice.” Sang flirted with a wink, laughing when Jian turned deep red and started poking him with the chopstick.

“You’re so cute, hyung.” Sang grinned as Jian puffed his cheeks, trying to pull his hand away so he could sulk but Sang wasn’t having any of that. With a hum, Sang thought and said, “Hyung, I know something that could bring our mood down.”

“You really want to jinx it.” Jian chuckled as he shook their entwined hands playfully, smiling at Sang. “What is it then, damper?”

“Damper?” Sang scrunched up at the nickname. Doesn’t sound cute at all. “Our final exams for this semester is just a few weeks away.”

On cue, Jian made a face, turning his head sideway and sighed. “Oh geez, you’re right. I didn’t forgot about it, but to be reminded of it so suddenly.”

Okay, so now Sang felt bad. “I just killed the mood horribly didn’t I?”

“Weren’t that your purpose before?” Jian said teasingly, seeing the smile on his lover face eased Sang worry a little.

“You don’t have to be sarcastic.” Sang stuck out his tongue at the other.

“Have you been studying? You were busy with the play more that I am, right?” Jian asked in concern, stroking Sang’s hand mindlessly.

At the mention of that, Sang actually remembered what he wanted to tell Jian.

“Actually, the play was part of our test too. If we did well, then we wouldn’t have to worry about our acting assessment test and you know what, hyung? They said I did exceptionally well!” Sang beamed proudly, remembering the talk he had with his professor and his senior. “They even recommended me one of the major roles next semester.”

Hearing that, Jian felt happy for him. “That’s great, Sang! You deserve it. You worked really hard, dancing, acting, singing… really, it’s amazing.”

Sang felt himself flushed a little under all his lover praises, feeling like a child being given his favourite candy. Really, Jian was too kind.

“I just… did what I felt right.” Sang admitted, looking down at their hands shyly. “You being there, really helps motivate me.”

“Oh, so I’m also a factor?” Jian chuckled amusedly, seeing how bashful Sang was.

“You’re a big help, hyung.” Sang looked up with a smile. Really, the whole practice would have been so awkward for Sang if Jian wasn’t there.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m able to join all your plays, Sangie. But I’ll make sure to help and watch all of them.” Jian promised, making a pinkie promise with Sang, who eagerly linked their fingers together.

“How about you, hyung? What about your studies?” Sang asked. To be honest, he didn’t really know much about what Jian got up to outside of practice and the few shared friends they had – as in Taeho and Jeup.

“I’ve been studying from time to time.” Jian admitted. Every time he got to his room he made sure to look over his notes and he took his time in classes seriously. During weekends when he’s not out with Sang or his friends, he would often study and a bad habit of his was to study till late night. Who could blame him when muse would strike him at the most late hours?

“Hyung, have you been getting enough sleep?” Sang pouted in concern, noticing how Jian face panicked as if he’s been caught stealing.

“Hyung!” Sang whined loudly now. As childish as it sounds, Sang was worried for Jian. His lover was always so reckless. Jian gave Sang a sheepish smile and tried to poke his lips with his chopstick.

“Don’t worry about me, silly. I’m fine and I’ve been sleeping appropriately.” And by that he means he gets enough sleep for him to at least function properly during the day. He made sure to sleep more if he needs to spend time with Sang though, mostly because he didn’t want Sang to worry about him.

“If something bad happens to me, Taeho and Jeup would be the first people coming after my sorry ass.” Jian laughed thinking about it. It happened quite a lot in the past.

“I don’t want anyone but me coming after your ass, hyung.” Sang said with a pout, the statement sounded casual but the meaning behind it was enough to set the tip of Jian’s ear red and left him in a spluttering mess.

“S-S-Sangie! What are you saying!” Jian stuttered, shy.

“I said what I said.” Sang said childishly, bringing Jian’s hand to his lips and biting the soft skin, seeing how Jian shivered slightly not from the cold. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.” He whispered softly, sincerely, closing his eyes as he kissed the back of Jian’s hand.

“You’re such a sap.” Jian muttered, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, trying to hide the blush on his face. Sang just grinned as he continued to tease his lover.

 

In the end, time passed without a hitch and soon winter hit the students at the Seoul Arts University. Just in time for lessons to end and revision week to start.

Jian, Jeup and Taeho had decided to form a study group throughout the whole revision week and examination period. Jian had invited Sang and Ungjae, seeing how they were studying similar things and might be able to help each other – like keeping each other motivated. They had accepted the offer.

So now here they were, inside the campus study building neighbouring the library where the heater was functioning well making them all feeling cosy. Sang said he was going to pick up a friend and surprisingly, Ungjae had said the same. So the three was just lounging around, going through lyrics they had memorized.

“I hope it won’t be too cold when we’re taking exams.” Taeho sighed as he slunk down on his seat, Jian chuckled slightly as he looked at him over the paper his holding up.

“You’re not going to freeze to death, don’t worry.” Jeup pinched Taeho cheek, making the other whined because Jeup fingers was cold.

“Why can’t you be nicer to me? Aren’t you my boyfriend?” Taeho pouted a little at Jeup, who swoop in to kiss the pout away before grinning.

“I’m your boyfriend~ But being nice to you isn’t my part in our relationship.” He teased, making Taeho huffed as he tried to throw an eraser at him.

“Bullshit. You and he are both so stupid. Why are we dating again?” Taeho groaned, folding his arm on the table and burying his head in it.

“You keep saying that but look at you guys, still going strong all these years.” Jian said with a smile. The bickering was common, but it was something endearing to him.    

“It’s all thanks to him honestly. He’s like our peacemaker. Without him, I’ll probably rip your head out already.” Taeho grumbled as he glared at Jeup, who was making faces at Taeho.

“Hey! He could be a handful sometimes too!” Jeup retorted back. “Besides, I know you love me.”

“I do.” Taeho admitted sourly and Jian laughed at how someone could say something so sweet like it was the worst thing ever. “I love all of you, even if you make my life miserable.”

Jian tuned out their playful lover quarrel after that, silently wondering when the two will reveal this third person in their relationship. They didn’t really quite try to hide the fact that there’s someone else, but they never mention who and when Jian did asked them the first few times, they just dodged the question, so Jian just assumed that they weren’t ready yet. Still, it did made Jian felt sad. It felt like his friends didn’t trust him enough to let him in on one of their secrets.

“Sangie sure’s taking his time.” Jian muttered to himself, wondering why Sang – and Ungjae- were taking so long.

“Sorry we’re late!”

Thanked heaven, Jian never felt so grateful to hear Sang’s voice and heard him approached closer. The screech of two chairs being dragged could be heard before Sang and another person sat down and Jian finally put down his paper to look at the new arrival.

“Sangie, and Ungjae, glad to see you guys made it, though you did take quite a while.” Jian pouted a little before he glanced around, not seeing anybody new and turned to Sang again, asking. “I thought you wanted to bring a friend, Sangie? So weren’t you, Ungjae?”

He missed the panic look on Taeho and Jeup’s face and also the clueless – and surprised- expression on Sang and Ungjae’s face.

“Actually, hyung… Ungjae is the friend I was going to bring along.” Sang said, motioning his hand towards the younger. Jian blinked a little hearing that.

“And Sang hyung was the friend I was going to bring along.” Ungjae chuckled as he repeated Sang’s motion, waving towards him. Hearing this, Jian lips form a little ‘o’ in realization before he laughed.

“Oh really? Wow, what a coincidence.” True, Jian haven’t expected that at all, and by their looks, Sang and Ungjae weren’t expecting it too.

“Ah, Taeho and Jeup, you guys probably haven’t met Ungjae yet.” Jian turned towards the still panicked two as he introduced them to the youngest in their group. “Ungjae is my work partner in composition classes. Ungjae, this are Taeho and Jeup, my roommates.”

“Thanks hyung, but I already know Taeho and Jeupie hyung.” Ungjae said, laughing at the shocked look on Jian face. “I’m guessing they didn’t really quite tell you about me, huh?”

“Tell me… about you?” Jian tilted his head, confused. Beside him, Sang was also confused.

“Well, it was because you told us to wait till you’re reach of age so we kept everything a secret.” Taeho defended himself.

“Hyung, I’m 20 already and would be turning 21 soon. I’m already at a legal drinking age.” Ungjae chuckled amusedly, just as Jeup and Taeho coughed, looking away.

“You’ll always be a baby in our eyes.” Jeup sniffled dramatically, remembering their past memories. Ungjae shook his head at his lovers’ silly antics and leaned over the table to kiss both Jeup and Taeho on the cheeks, grinning at their flustered face.

“Uh… what’s going on? Can someone please tell me because I’m really confused right now.” Jian turned his head towards Ungjae and then to Taeho and Jeup, raising his brows demanding answers. Both of his friends sighed as Ungjae chuckled.

“Well, you know me and Taeho are dating.” Jeup decided to say. “Ungjae is the other person in our relationship, the one where we kept hiding from you about.”

“When we started dating, he was still 17 and young so we didn’t really push it, but Ungjae himself was really determine and we all just fell for each other and everything after that was just a mess and well, here we are now.” Taeho summed it up, flinging his hand in the air after he’s done.

“I guess… I can see it.” Jian said slowly, processing everything. “It made sense why you guys didn’t want to tell me about him, although I did felt kind of sad, but I understand now.”

“Aww, sorry we made you feel left out, Jianie. You know we never meant to do that.” Both Taeho and Jeup scooted closer and peppered kisses on Jian cheeks, until he was squirming and bursting out in giggles because it felt slightly ticklish.

“Besides, you have Sang now so you won’t feel left out anymore. From what I could see, he seems to be treating you really well.” Taeho said as he pulled away, waving his hand at Sang who smiled brightly at him.

“I approve.” Jeup nodded his head in agreement.

“What are you, my parents?” Jian chuckled as he pinched their cheeks before he turned to Sang, smiling shyly, couldn’t help but felt happy at his friends praises.

“I’m glad you finally got together with the person you had a crush on, hyung.” From across the table, Ungjae’s deep voice said to Jian, smiling as both of them blush.

“You had a crush on me, hyung?” Sang said teasingly, just so he could see Jian turned even pinker as he avoided his eyes.

“Oh come on, Sang. Don’t act like you weren’t gushing about Jian after every practice.” Ungjae teased his childhood friend, their parents were friends with each other, and always brought them together to play. So naturally, Ungjae felt really close to Sang, as if he was like a real brother to him.

“I thought that was just supposed to be between us.” Sang hissed a little, but his embarrassment quickly fade when he heard Jian bursting out in laughter beside him.

“That’s kind of cute, Sangie.” Jian grinned at his lover blushing face, just as Sang pouted even more.

“It’s not cute.” He muttered quietly, averting his gaze away.

“You two are cute.” Ungjae said as a matter of fact, grinning a little.

“Cuter than us?” Right on cue, both Jeup and Taeho turned to Ungjae, a teasing smile on their faces. Ungjae just rolled his eyes at his two lovers and stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, cuter than you devils.”

Quickly, Jeup and Taeho put on mock offended looks that had Sang and Jian laughing. In a twist turn of events, it seemed like they were all tied together after all.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for their examination. Sang makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNaNa is out and snatching people wigs! Let's stream it IFs and show them our love and support! 
> 
> On their official yt page: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQj3jh90Q5s  
> On genie yt page: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_Ynwy8k_Ns

Revision week passed by quickly after that and before they knew it, it was soon for them to face their fears, examination.

Sang and Ungjae had finished their papers first, but the two decided to wait out for their lovers to finished with theirs just so they could spend more time together.

“I can’t do this anymore! This is torture, hell! I rather be dead.” Jeup groaned as he sprawled out on the sofa at Ungjae’s dormitory longue. According to Ungjae, all the freshman had went back, leaving Ungjae alone in the dorm. Sang said there were still a few more students at his, mostly foreigner who’s flight tickets were a few days later.

So the five had the longue to themselves and was trying to study. Emphasis study.

Jian was studying, with Sang cuddling him from behind and snuggling in the crook of his neck, keeping him warm. Taeho was studying for a few minutes, before he collapsed on his back and decided to crawl under the coffee table they were using, the soft carpet tickling his back as he ninja his way under the table. Jeup was studying, but after he got confused by all the facts, he decided to dramatically roll on the sofa, where Ungjae was sitting and watching them all in amusement.

“Don’t be so dramatic, idiot.” Ungjae playfully chided Jeup, who was laying his head on Ungjae lap and closing his eyes, attempting to take a nap. “Just look at Jian hyung. That’s a model student right there.”

Jian didn’t seemed to hear what Ungjae had said, as he was too engrossed in the material he was studying with.

Jeup spared Jian a small glance before he turned to bury his face in Ungjae’s tummy, groaning. “Don’t wannaaaa”

“Geez, and I thought I was the youngest.” Ungjae rolled his eyes. He threaded his fingers through Jeup’s hair, watching Jeup’s eyes fluttered shut as he was lulled into dreamland.

“Stop studying, Jian. You’re making us look bad.” Taeho popped up under the table direct under Jian, shocking him a little before he pinched Taeho nose in revenge.

“Don’t scare me like that, Taeho.” Jian pouted a little before he saw Taeho slinking back under the table, probably to take a nap. Seeing how everyone was starting to drift off to dreamland, Jian decided to take Taeho advice and take a break.

As he shifted a little, he heard Sang gave out a whine of protest.

“Are you asleep, Sangie?” Jian chuckled, ruffling Sang’s hair a little as the younger grumbled something incoherent.

“You’re comfortable, hyung.” Sang muttered after a while, but he loosen his hold on Jian and scooted back so Jian could get up before following suit, stretching and taking Jian’s extended hand.

“Want to go on a walk?” Jian smiled at Sang, squeezing their entwined hands as Sang start cosying up against him, humming sleepily on his shoulder. Lightly he pushed Sang away so they could grab their jacket and coats. Although reluctantly, Sang pulled away and went to retrieve their discarded outer layers. It’ll be bad if they caught a cold just because they were too impatient to stay warm in this cold weather.

“Let’s go~” Jian cheered softly, quietly so he wouldn’t wake up the sleeping lovers and walked hand in hand with Sang to the little courtyard every dormitory had.

When they stepped outside, the cold air immediately hit their faces, causing them to scrunch up from the cold.

“Why are we here again?” Sang grumbled quietly as he tried to sneak his arms around Jian from behind, snuggling up to the older. Jian laughed, his breath coming out in white puff as he let Sang wrap his arms around him, silently thanking the extra warmth and leaned back against the sturdy chest, humming softly.

“For a change of pace. All that studying was giving me a headache.” Jian sighed softly before he tilted his head back, meeting Sang’s eye before kissing his lips softly. “Being out here in your arms, I could barely feel the cold.”

Sang blinked a few times when Jian pulled away, took a second to realize that a kiss just happened before he dived forward, chasing Jian’s lips. He slightly pout when Jian pulled away, the older laughing a bit.

“You were sprouting cheesy nonsense.” Sang mumbled out, squeezing Jian closer, enjoying the merry laughter Jian made.

“Well, I admit I’m a bit of a romantic.” Jian winked before he turned in Sang arms, circling his own around Sang’s neck and gently ran his fingers through Sang’s brown locks, lips just barely brushing against each other.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Jian whispered softly, overcome with a sense of love as he closed his eyes, letting Sang closed the distance between them. No matter how much they kiss, the sense of bliss was always there, sending shivers down their spines as they brought their bodies’ closer, sharing warmth.

Sang tilted his head slightly, licking Jian’s lips to which his lover immediately granted entrance, kissing heatedly. It’s warm, Sang noted as their tongue met, feeling more than heard Jian moaned softly as he squeezed his nape, pressing closer to each other. When air was scared, they pulled away from each other, gasping and face flushed.

“I don’t want to be away from you, hyung.” Sang muttered softly, staring into Jian’s loving eyes as he caressed Jian’s back, the coat Jian was wearing was soft and plush under his palms.

Jian smiled hearing that and cupped Sang’s cheek as he peppered kisses all over Sang’s face, hearing him whined lightly. “I’m not going anywhere Sang. I’m yours remember? You have my heart.”

“And you have mine.” Sang replied without missing a beat, surging forward to peck Jian’s lips, his heart fluttered as Jian squirmed and giggled in his arms. Jian whined a little at Sang teasing and tried to push the other way, laughing a bit until they both have calmed down and were just wrapped in each other arms, staring in each other eyes lovingly under the clear sky and snow under their boots.

“In all seriousness, hyung, I don’t really want to be away from you.” Sang sighed a little, leaning his forehead against Jian, catching Jian’s curious gaze at what Sang meant. “I’m talking about the break until the new semester starts.”

Instantly, realization dawned on Jian’s face at what Sang was talking about.

“Oh, Sangie… it’s just going to be a few months… maybe 3 months?” Hearing that, Sang instantly whined, pulling Jian flushed against him as he buried his head in the crook of Jian’s neck, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of Jian’s coat. “But hyung, that’s like 12 weeks long! I can’t stay away from you that long, I’ll shrivel and die!!”

Jian rolled his eyes at Sang’s drama and playfully bit Sang’s red ears, hearing the younger yelped a little as he pulled back to give Jian a scandalous look. Quickly, Jian leaned in to peck Sang on the lips.

“Don’t be silly. You’re not going to die, Sangie. And it’s not like we can’t completely stay in contact within those months. We can still chat and call each other, or if we have time, we can hang out and go on dates?” Jian said, seeing Sang still pouting at him. Jian did thought about the small separation, but because he was busy with studying and since Sang was always here, Jian didn’t think much about it. He didn’t know Sang would be so bothered by it, sure Jian would be missing him terribly too, but Jian knew they loved each other too much to let some distances get in their way.

“Hyung… can we just… live together?” Sang said, looking away as his face turned red as a tomato. He couldn’t really believe that he’s making such proposal. Living together, it sounds so intimate. Yet, Sang couldn’t really bare being away from Jian. Ever since he met the older, he was like oxygen to him, something he needed desperately in his life, something he didn’t think he needed until they met each other.

“Oh! Like, renting an apartment together? Are you proposing to me, Lee Sang?” Jian teased Sang playfully, just so he could see Sang blushing darkly.

“Hyung!” Sang whined at Jian, lightly swaying them around to hide his embarrassment, even more when Jian just kept laughing and giggling. Proposing… marriage… that was too early for them. Yet, Sang did plan to do that, maybe when they finished with their studies. Sang hoped their love will stay strong, no matter what.

“I’m just teasing you, Sangie.” Jian chuckled as he kissed Sang’s blushing cheeks. “That sounds really nice, Sang. I thought of it before, you know, us living together.” Jian said bashfully, blushing a little at Sang’s awed expression. “But I, uh, can’t really afford to buy nor rent any apartment near our university right now so um, I just kind of scratch off that dream.” Jian sighed softly. He was the older one between them, so he was ashamed to admit that. His financial was barely enough to support his student payment and sometimes he would share food with Jeup and Taeho when he was truly broke.

“So, is that a yes? Will you move in with me?” Sang suddenly said, beaming in excitement. He was missing the point Jian was trying to say just before.

“I would love to Sang, but we can’t afford to-“

“I can!” Sang burst out, face bright like a thousand sun. He didn’t even realized that Jian was looking at him dumbfounded because he was too excited about the fact that he could be living together with his love.

“W-What do you mean by you can?” Jian said stuttering. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually quite knew about Sang’s true status. Could it be that he’s actually… loaded? Jian internally gasp at the thought.

“I can afford us an apartment, hyung! And you don’t have to worry about not contributing any financially. You can think about this as a future investment or something.” Sang said with a slight shrug. He actually had spent a lot of time with his dad who was a successful businessman when he was younger, thus had picked up on a few things about it.

“There’s no way I can let you just pay for everything!” Jian said, slightly offended and embarrassed. He wouldn’t burden Sang like that. That money, Sang could have spent it in some other ways like-like—

“Like what, hyung?” Sang said amusedly, bopping Jian on the nose playfully. “You do realized that we’re dating, and I maybe had just accidentally purpose to you. Sure, maybe we’re going to fast, but with you, I’m not afraid.”

“Do you trust me hyung?” Sang whispered softly, vulnerable as he held Jian’s gloved hands, squeezing it gently. Jian bit on his bottom lip as he looked at Sang through his lashes, feeling his heart tugged at his lover sincerity and sighed, leaning their forehead together as Jian squeezed back their linked hands.

“Of course! I just… I don’t know if I’m worthy of you…” Jian said softly, letting his insecurity show. Everything from their meeting together till now still felt like a dream to Jian, he couldn’t actually believe it was all real.

“You are, worth so much. To me, and to our friends.” Sang said with a soft smile, letting go of one hand so that he could caress Jian’s cheek tenderly, placing a chaste kiss on those pretty lips. They stay like that for a while, just staring at each other, mist of their breath mingling together.

After a while, Sang suddenly got an idea. “Oh yeah! How about we invite the others also? I know Ungjae would want to join us and living together is so much better than being in separated dormitory.”

“Well… you’re right.” Jian said softly, shyly looking up at Sang and whispers softly. “I missed you a lot when I go to bed.”

Sang smiled hearing that, feeling his heart skipped a beat. “I missed you too, hyung.”

“We can try inviting them. I mean, I’ve been staying with Jeup and Taeho for all semester and I’m sure they would want to stay together for more.” Jian said smiling at the thoughts of his friends. Sang felt happy hearing this as he slid his fingers across Jian’s nape, gently fiddling with the short hairs there.

“So it settle then? Will you move in with me and spend the winter break with me?” Sang said excitedly.

“Do you have to say it so cheesily like that?” Jian chuckled a little as he pulled Sang closer, hot breath against Sang’s red lips.

“I do.” Jian whispered, teasingly and of course, sincerely. Sang, unable to contain himself, crashed their lips together, pulling out a moan from Jian as Sang bit on Jian’s plump lips. They kissed passionately that when they pulled away, Jian’s lips was slightly bruised from being bitten and was in a nice shade of red.

“Sang!” Jian whined softly, blushing darkly when he saw his reflection on the glass once they were inside the warm building. Other than his lips, his and Sang’s hair was a mess and their faces were also flushed from both the cold and from making out each other.

“How am I going to face the others?” Jian groaned softly as he touched his bitten lips, feeling Sang moving to take off his coat before wrapping his arm around Jian’s small waist and kissed his neck lightly.

“It doesn’t matter what they think, hyung. You’re so beautiful.” Sang whispered, kissing the pale skin and felt Jian shivered slightly, laughing as Jian tried to squirm away from him.

“I have to study, Sangieee.” Jian whined pathetically, trying to find any excuse to get away from Sang, because Jian felt like his heart was going to burst. Grinning, Sang led them to where they were studying, often time stealing a few kisses before they arrived to see the others were all studying, or at least attempting to.

Taeho looked like he was studying, but he was staring at a page far too long. Jeup was also doing the same, face pressed against the table as he scribbled mindlessly on a page while Ungjae was scrolling on his phone.

“Oh you two are back! We didn’t hear any noises, did you two fucked outside?” Taeho asked bluntly, making both Jian and Sang blushed darkly as Jeup let out a bark of laughter and Ungjae whacked Taeho on the head, frowning.

“Yah, Kim Taeho! You can’t just say things like that so publically.”

“We didn’t do anything, okay! And even if we did, it’s not any of your business!” Jian spluttered, blushing darkly as he took a seat at his place and resisted the urge to throw his pen at the grinning and laughing Taeho and Jeup.

Sang too sat beside him silently, the blush on his face still haven’t faded.

“Yeah, I’m just teasing you. I know you two are too vanilla to do anything but kiss each other.” Taeho laughed as he and Jeup makes kissy face to each other, with Ungjae groaning in the background from second hand embarrassment.

“Gosh, hyung I’m so sorry about these two. I don’t know how you put up with them on a daily basis.” Ungjae said as he hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t you put up with them on a daily basics too, Ungjae?” Sang asked curiously.

“Ungjae punished us if we’re bad~ He keeps us in check, right Ung-ie~” Taeho cooed, grinning widely.

“Ung-ie?” Sang chuckled at the cute nickname, to which Ungjae just blushed darkly, covering his face.

“Please no. This is so embarrassing.”

They teased each other a few more after that. Jian was just happy that his friends were happy, their bickering was really endearing to him and he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it as he got himself back to his studies, feeling Sang gently stroking his back and hummed softly.

“Guys,” Sang started out, glancing at Jian to see him nodding his head also. “I have something to tell you.”

“Are you and Jian getting married?” Jeup said suddenly, causing both Jian and Sang to blush deeply, shocked once again. Jian was flustered as he shook his head. Why did Jeup had to tease them like that?

“Gosh, can you guys let them finished?” Ungjae groaned from the couch, nudging Jeup with his feet. Jeup in return just tilted his head back and flashed him a grin.

“Sorry, Ung-ie~ They are just too cute.” Jeup said, grinned widely.

“Actually, I was wondering if you guys would want to living together with us. We’re planning on renting or even buying a nice apartment near the university since we all don’t know if we’ll be able to stay inside campus all the time. Besides,” Sang blushed a little, smiling sheepishly. “I want to spend the winter break together with Jian, and we wouldn’t mind if you guys wanted to join too.”

“Hmmm, if I decline, then you’ll be paying that apartment all by yourself… hell no! I’m not letting that happen. I’m in this.” Ungjae said grinning widely.

“Well, me and Jeup don’t exactly have the money to pay rent much less buy an apartment, but the three of us, yes you Jian, have some pretty killer housekeeping skills.” Taeho said as he grinned at the couple, pen prodding against his cheek before he glanced at a confused Jeup.

“Okay maybe it’s just me and Jian but you catch our drift.” Taeho grinned, enjoying the offended look on Jeup face before the older tackled Taeho to the ground, pouting.

“Hey, I’ll let you know I worked at a burger franchise before, okay! I’m very capable of playing house.” Jeup pouted at his laughing boyfriend, pinching Taeho cheeks childishly.

“So it’s settle then? We all be living together after your final paper ends?” Sang asked for conformation, somewhere inside he couldn’t actually believe that this was coming true.

“Yeah!” Jeup and Taeho both said excitedly, while both Ungjae and Jian nodded their heads. Jian was smiling beautifully at him, a hand gentle on his thigh.

“Me and Sang can go apartment hunting while you guys are taking your exams. I already know a few places that we should search for.” Ungjae said as he climbed down from the couch and slipped his legs under the coffee table beside Jeup, glancing a stink eye at Taeho when he felt his lover pin his legs down with his short legs. Don’t tell Taeho he said that, he would kill him.

“You meant your shares?” Sang teased Ungjae lightly, knowing how Ungjae family’s business was all over Korea and that Ungjae himself had own a few.

“Don’t act like you don’t have any.” Ungjae squinted his eyes at his friend, to which Sang only laugh and put his hands up in surrender.

“Wow, we got ourselves some sugar daddies!” Jeup said obnoxiously to which Jian just groaned as he hid his face in the palm of his hands, feeling embarrassed. Taeho laughed loudly when he heard that, mostly because both Ungjae and Sang turned a deep red at being called ‘sugar daddies’.

“Aw, you’re our sugar daddy, Ungjae~ Should we call you daddy from now on?” Taeho teased Ungjae seductively, smirking a little as he place a sneaky hand on Ungjae’s thigh, the younger was blushing so deeply that even his ears was red.

“I think he likes that.” Jeup purred from other side of Ungjae. He too sneakily trailed his hand over the younger’s thigh sensually. Both Taeho and Jeup were enjoying teasing Ungjae so much until Ungjae just couldn’t take it anymore and pushed his two lovers away, the palm of his hands mushing against their faces.

“I swear, you two are killing me each day.” Ungjae grumbled lowly as the other two burst out laughing, though he won’t deny hearing his lovers laugh make him feel happy.

From across the table, Jian sighed as he fanned his blushing face, willing any bad and embarrassing thoughts to flee away. From beside him, Sang chuckled as he lightly pecked Jian on the cheek, laughing as Jian squeaked a little before his cheeks turned pink again, Jian pouting at him childishly.

“Sangie!” He whined quietly, feeling his heart fluttered at the smile on Sang’s face. “Is this truly okay, though? I still feel bad that I couldn’t help you and Ungjae.”

Sang held Jian’s hand, stroking it gentle at the worry look on Jian face, smiling in assurance. “It is okay, hyung. Don’t worry.” Sang said honestly. “Besides, I think both mine and Ungjae’s family would prefer us spending our money at the right things, like planning our future and focusing on our studies rather than worrying and being lovesick.”

“Being lovesick, what am I going to do with you.” Jian chuckled as he leaned close to kiss Sang gently on the forehead, the younger scrunching up a little as he let Jian brushed away the strands of hair on his face.

“Stay with me?” Sang said with a smile, squeezing Jian’s hand. Jian just smiled hearing that and leaned in to kiss Sang on the lips, promising him that he will stay with Sang, together and hopefully, forever.


	7. A place to call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang and Ungjae went apartment hunting. The couple finally get rooms for themselves and things get a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end! For those that came for the smut and not the plot, well, the smut is coming up, soon! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @chao_kyu so that if I disappear you know where to find me.

After the discussion, Sang and Ungjae immediately went into their plans, going apartment hunting when the other three took their exams. Sometimes when the third years were studying, Ungjae and Sang would be gone also, much to their dismay.

“That’s because we’re working really hard to find the right apartment for us!” Ungjae defended them when Taeho had complained to him.

It was one of those nights where they were just cuddling with each other, Jian nearly snoozing off as Sang held him close.

“Since Ungjae and I thought that you guys would still want to live with us even after you graduated, so we’re finding the right spot that would close to our university and also the transportation system so it would be easier for you guys to go to work.” Sang said to the pouting Taeho as he strokes Jian’s hair gently, smiling at how sleepy he looked.

“Wow, you guys really thought it through.” Jeup said in amazement. Ungjae beamed proudly as he clings to Jeup’s side, wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s strong torso and just kisses his cheek lightly, grinning.

“Of course! That’s why we need to use every opportunity we have to scout for it!”

“Don’t overwork yourselves though.” Taeho reprimand lightly, ruffling Ungjae’s hair as the male whine a little.

“How your examination going?” Sang decided to ask, seeing as Jian was already off to dreamland and position him better so that he would sleep comfortably.

“Just two more papers left to go!” Taeho half-shout, paying mind to the sleeping beauty in the room.

“It went well, I guess. Jian been helping us.” Jeup mumbled, pressing his face against Ungjae shoulder as he too felt sleepy.

“Good luck, loves.” Ungjae cooed softly, kissing both Jeup and Taeho on their cheeks before the younger decided to tuck them in the blankets they had set out.

“Good luck to us too.” Ungjae whispered to a smiling Sang, who nodded his head as they turn off the light together, feeling excited for the few days to come.

 

“Finally! We’re free!” Jeup shouted dramatically, causing some other thirds years to look at their way, snickering lightly.

“You’re so loud.” Taeho groaned as he hit Jeup on the shoulder. Jeup turned around giving him a sly grin.

“Figures you would know that.” Jeup wiggled his eyebrow for effect, laughing at Taeho misery. Ungjae just mentally face palm himself at Jeup inappropriate innuendo.

“I question myself everyday, Why?” Ungjae sighed at a chuckling Sang, who had his arms wrapped around a mellow looking Jian.

“You’re okay?” Sang couldn’t help but turned his attention to Jian, who hummed at him before leaning in to kiss Sang lightly on the lips. His lover looked a little surprised to see Jian take initiative at such open places.

“I’m happy exams are over. It was torture.” Jian sighed tiredly as he nuzzled in the crook of Sang’s neck, his mittens grasped pitifully at Sang’s thick coat. Sang heart beat a little faster at Jian cute display of affection.

The snow was falling. Ungjae said they better get moving if they didn’t want to freeze.

Ungjae and Sang were grateful that Jian, Taeho and Jeup shared a room. It made moving easier. The youngers had already moved their stuff at their new apartment, which the third year still weren’t told about where.

“Why are you guys being secretive? It better not be too hella expensive, or strangely cheap.” Jeup said suspiciously as they all moved into the SUV Ungjae suddenly said he owned.

“It’ll ruin our hard work, because we wanted to surprise you guys.” Ungjae said as he slided into the seat beside Taeho, who was mushed in between Jeup and him.

“You guy are making me nervous.” Jian chuckled as he took shot gun, taking Sang’s outstretch hand and felt him squeeze lightly in comfort as Sang starts up the engine.

“I didn’t even knew you had a license.” He gave Sang a surprised look, who only laugh and smiled bashfully, taking it as a compliment.

“I didn’t really think it was something important.” Sang said, stroking Jian’s cold hand lightly as he drove his way to their new home, already memorised everything. He saw Jian looking out as he took in their destination, slightly awed.

“Hmm, is that it?” Jeup suddenly pointed out to a slick looking building and turned to look at Ungjae in conformation, who only grinned and said nothing to him.

Jeup seemed to be right, as they were entering the building, Sang sliding some kind of card before being granted entrance.

“Let’s hurry!” Ungjae was nearly jumping in excitement and the two immediately helped picked some of their stuff. There weren’t much actually because the two had already moved a few of their stuff already.

“It’s not the top floor, right?” Taeho asked warily as they entered the elevator, Ungjae shaking his head.

“That’s too high, Taevely.” Ungjae said to him, pecking him slightly to tell him to just trust them. Sang kept glancing at Jian, who was being oddly quiet and just looking around. He would have reach out for him, holding him in his arms just the way both of them love but they were both carrying boxes so it wasn’t possible. Sang just hoped that Jian wouldn’t get too nervous. He didn’t really want to scare him.

When the elevator opened, Ungjae led the way while Sang walked last, making sure they were all walking at the right direction.

“This place seemed pretty sophisticated.” Taeho commented as they walked through the well-lit corridors. The whole building was air-condition too. It seemed to be quite expensive.

“Well, we were given a deal we couldn’t actually turn down.” Ungjae said with a cheeky smile as they reached a silver door with a number 579 on it. “We even decorated and re-design the interior too.”

“Wouldn’t that cost a lot?” Jeup couldn’t help but asked. For all they teasing, the third years still felt guilty that they couldn’t really contribute much in this.

“Well, there’s a surprise to that.” Sang chuckled as Ungjae pushed the password in and they all huddled inside, the heater had already been turned on, much to their delight.

Right now cue, when Ungjae went to turn on the lights, they heard soft gasps of awe coming from their lovers.

“Woah…” Jeup was speechless as they made their way into their new home. Seeing the shocked look on each of their faces, Ungjae and Sang had to remind them to take off their shoes before coming in.

“You two did this all by yourselves?” Taeho asked as he walked into the living room, had already set down their boxes as soon as they got in.

There was a lush L-shaped sofa and a carpet to match, all facing an LED curved TV. The floor was marbled and the walls were painted in gentle colours, a contrast to the slick furniture inside. There was also a dining table by the ceiling high windows that lead to a balcony outside. The kitchen was also perfectly built, with cabinets, a huge fridge and everything equipped. There were corridors that might lead to their bedrooms and also a door that lead to the bathroom. It wasn’t an exceptionally huge apartment, but it was still enough for 5 people to live in. Not to mention the fact that it was furnished so luxuriously and how it was decorated to match they personalities, polish dark colours contrast beautifully with some pastels ones.

“It’s beautiful.” Jian said breathlessly, the first words he spoken after they gotten inside. He felt himself teared up a little. It was obvious the two had put so much effort to prepare for this.

What did they do to deserve them?

“Baby, are you crying?” Sang couldn’t help but gently pulled Jian into his arms, now that there weren’t any boxes in between them. Jian shook a little in Sang’s arms as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, embarrassed that he’s crying in front of everyone yet he felt too touched to actually stop the tears from flowing.

Ungjae let out a ‘manly’ yelp when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a shaking Taeho, who was shouting at him how amazing he was and how they really went all out and babbling confession that Ungjae would find it really cute if he weren’t being squished by the older.

“Geez, you guys are such romantic.” Jeup chuckled as he quickly wiped his tears away, feeling love bloom inside him and knelt down to kiss the struggling Ungjae, playfully pushing the over excited Taeho away.

In the end, after much ‘thank yous’ and kisses being exchanged, the lovers set out to put their things in their rooms. Jeup and Taeho had excitedly dragged Ungjae to the master bedroom, the room where they would be staying since they were 3 people and it was for the best. The master bedroom was directly between the living room and the kitchen while Sang and Jian’s room were through the corridor where there were also a bathroom located. Makes things easier.

“I actually sound-proof our room.” Sang said as they were unpacking Jian’s stuff. Jian, who was focusing on rearranging his clothes in their wardrobe tilted his head back to look at Sang cluelessly.

“What for?” He asked, closing the wardrobe and walking over to Sang, who was sitting on the large bed in the room. Why get a separate bed when they were together anyway?

“Well, I don’t think we would want to hear whatever the other three get up too.” Sang said with a sheepish smile, immediately snaking his arms around Jian as they scooted close. Jian hearing that turned a light shade of pink but laughed as he thought about it.

“You’re right. I really didn’t want to know either.” Jian chuckled, leaning his head against Sang and just enjoying their warmth together. Sang was fiddling with the hem of Jian’s shirt, humming a little.

“Besides,” Sang continued, eyes darting around the room as he blushed a little. “It was also for us… when we- um- do it, I’m sure we would want some privacy.”

Sang couldn’t hide the blush on his face and went he looked down, he saw Jian too turn a deep shade of red.

“O…Oh. Y-Yeah, you’re right about that.” Jian stuttered, trying to smile but feeling too shy that he just crawled on Sang until they toppled down and just lay down on top of his lover, trying to hide his blushing face from the world.

Sang let out a small gasp when Jian pushed him down with his weight and wrapped his arms around his shy lover, enjoying the cuddle as he kissed Jian’s hair gently, feeling Jian turning his head to face him with a slight pout and pretty pink cheeks.

“You’re so cute.” Sang blurted out, watching as Jian turned even more red and a slightly goofy smile on his face.

“So are you.” Jian leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on Sang’s lips, laughing when Sang suddenly rolled them over until Jian was at the edge of the bed and he squeaked.

“Y-Yah! Are you trying to make me fall?” Jian whined, one hand gripping tight on Sang’s shoulder while the other was holding onto the bedsheets. Sang in return just grinned widely, not loosening his hold around Jian’s waist.

“I’m trying to make you fall for me.” He replied with a wink, to which Jian just rolled his eyes before trying to scoot so that they were more to the centre of the bed and pulled Sang’s down for a kiss.

“You know I already fallen badly for you.” Jian whispered, because that was the truth. He was too in love with Sang. The younger literally had him wrapped around his fingers.

“And so do I.” Sang said, not missing a beat as he returned the kiss with passion, the two started to make out on the bed, Sang running his fingers under Jian’s shirt, feeling him shivered at his touch and whined softly in the kiss, Jian tugging Sang’s hair as they pulled away with a gasp, staring at each other with hooded eyes.

“Are we…?” Jian asked, breathlessly with his face flushed. He felt heat pooled inside him, even more at how Sang was looking at him, licking his lips as he dove down to steal more kisses from Jian’s beautiful lips.

“I want to, so bad.” Sang whispered softly, seeing the want in Jian’s eyes and thankful that the desire was mutual as he ghosted his fingers across Jian’s warm skin. “But I don’t think we can today, well at least not right now.”

He didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed across Jian’s eyes, nor the pretty whine that escaped Jian’s lips.

“Why not?” Jian asked, trying not to sound too desperate. He and Sang haven’t really gone past making out actually. Heck, they haven’t even jerk off nor grind against each other. Jian haven’t even seen what Sang’s dick look like. Not because one of them don’t really want to engage in these sort of sexual activities but because they didn’t really have time to. They were students who were really busy with their curriculum and studies. Jian was especially studious and cared a lot about his pointer and sometimes would obsesses with producing something while Sang was passionate about his acting and would take singing and dancing lesson to further perfect his art.

So yeah, they were too busy to fuck.

You can’t really blame the two for wanting to jump at each other now that they have time for each other.

“Ungjae and I planned a small welcoming party today.” Sang said as he swooped down to kiss the pout on his lover’s lips away. “We’re supposed to gather at the living room now. The others were probably already waiting.”

Jian still whined a little though, disappointed but still know that he should be grateful for everything Ungjae and Sang had planned for them.

“You promise me, after this?” Jian whispered softly, blushing a little as he threaded his fingers through Sang’s hair. Sang just leaned against Jian’s gentle touch, humming softly.

“Not if we’re drunk. I’m sure we’re going to get drunk tonight. But tomorrow, or even when we are sober and not having a bad hangover, then yes. I promise.” Sang said, chuckling a little how Jian whined even more at his ridiculous condition but reluctantly agree.

They were both too much of a romantic, wanting to make their first time memorable.

“Now, I think we should go and met with the others?” Sang said as he leaned back, sitting up on his knees and pulled Jian up also, laughing slightly at Jian’s messy hair who only pouted a little at him and smacked him across the chest.

“Don’t laugh at me, idiot! Your hair look like a bird nest too.” Jian stuck his tongue out as he scrambled off the bed, heart feeling light as he heard Sang bursting out in laughter, racing out of bed and hugging Jian from behind before he could reach the door.

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Sang grinned wide and playful as he swung a squealing Jian in the air a few times, before finally settling his lover down, both laughing at each other.

When they made it out to the living room, the three were already there, looking like they had a few couple of shots already.

“I told you not to fuck! Now we’re late!” Ungjae slurred a little as he stumbled his way to Sang, hitting his friend on the chest.

Sang in return just glanced at Ungjae sceptically as he held the stumbling younger up, guiding him back onto the couch with a curious Jian in tow.

“We didn’t fuck Ungjae. How many shots have you had?”

“Whaddaaa you mean by shots?? I aint have any! This is water, right Taehoeee!”

Taeho himself seemed to be holding himself up. Emphasis seemed. Sang would have believe it, if he weren’t hanging upside down from the couch with such a serious face.

“Geez, these guys are such light drinkers.” Jian chuckled as he rearranged the weirdly silent Taeho properly before his blood got cut off. Jeup was sprawled at the corner of the couch, yelling a famous line from a movie and making poses of it.

“I was hoping we could play a drinking game.” Sang said as he dug through the drinks they seemed to take out and put on the coffee table. He saw something that caught his interest.

“Is there any whiskey?” Jian voice piped beside him as the older took a seat next to him again. Ungjae seemed to had thrown himself to where his lovers was as he tried to reach for another bottle of liquor.

Sang spotted a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Jian, who beamed in delight. “It’s honey flavoured!”

Sang chuckled at Jian excitement as he poured himself a cup of his drink. “Never thought you had a sweet tooth in drinks too.”

“I just don’t like strong drinks much.” Jian said as he too poured himself a cup of his choice. Both Jian and Sang held up their cups before chanting cheers and gulped down in one shot. Sang frowned a little as the hard drink went down his throat. Okay so maybe he had picked a strong one.

“Hyungsss!!! Let’s play a game!!!” Ungjae shouted loudly, face terribly flushed and red. Jian chuckled as he watched how Ungjae was shoving and pulling at Jeup and Taeho, who were both weirdly quiet and serious. It wasn’t that weird actually, Jian had witnessed his friends gotten drunk before.

“I know what game we could play.” Taeho suddenly said, tossing the empty bottle he just downed and gave Jeup a sly smirk who return it with equal sneakiness.

Jian pulled his gaze away when he saw the two starting to tackled Ungjae and shouted something like ‘wrestling’ and decided to concentrate on enjoying his sweet drink, leaning his head against Sang’s shoulder, whose face was turning flushed also.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Sang, even while drunk, was still a romantic.

“Yes, you told me a lot, Sangie. I love you too.”

“Don’t even leave me, okay? I’ll be really sad…”

“I won’t leave you.” Jian chuckled at the sudden childish side of Sang, a side the younger doesn’t really show often. He let Sang buried his head in the crook of his neck and gently pat his head, feeling how Sang was practically trying to drag him into his lap.

“I love you so much. So so much. You’re so perfect- I love you.” Sang continued to ramble, something Jian found amusing. So Sang is the type to rant when he’s drunk, huh.

Jian tried to reply to each of Sang’s confession, but he soon felt sleepy, whisked away by the sweet lull of his drink. He missed the suspicious moan happening near him, and the sound of clothes being thrown. All he remembers was Sang constant sweet ramblings and his arms wrapped securely around him.


	8. Hazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enjoy some domestic moments while they clean up their mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! I love the trio as much as I love Jisang. Smut is on the next chapter owo

When the rays of sunshine hit him through the curtains, it wasn’t a surprised he felt a heavy sensation in his head. The headache, was thankfully bearable as Jian tried to blink his focus and felt a dead weight on his left side. It was Sang, fallen asleep against him and drooling – cutely –on his shoulder.

It seemed they didn’t move from their previous position from last night, and when Jian looks around the mess of the bottles, he found something he wished he didn’t have to see, ever.

Sighing, he turned his gaze away from the three naked bodies lying partially on the couch – gosh, they better cleaned up their messes – and decided to move out of this cramp position he’s in.

“Ugh, what’s going on…” Sang rumbled groggily, eyes unable to open through the dim sunlight that shined into the apartment. It seemed that Sang took it worse that Jian, seeing how he did get a bit drunker than him.

“Come on, better get you somewhere comfortable.” Jian whispered softly, not wanting to wake up the three lovers near them as he gently held one of Sang’s arm, guiding his wobbling lover as quietly as he could to their bedroom. Sang was grateful for Jian support. He couldn’t even open his eyes, much less navigate himself through their place.

Once inside, Jian tucked Sang into the bed, feeling his cramp already subsided and kissed the scrunching male on his forehead.

“I’ll go get you some painkillers and water. Just stay here, okay?”

Sang had replied with an intangible groan as he sunk into the soft mattress, whining softly when Jian left him but the headache was too awful for him to think of anything. True to his word, Jian soon came back with some painkillers and water, kissing Sang – even if they reek of alcohol – to take his meds before he went out to make breakfast and to take care of his friends.

He went into their bedroom – it was beautifully decorated in Jian’s opinion – to grab a blanket and return to where they were laying and quickly cover them up, before decided to wake Jeup – since Jian trusted him to be the most sane and responsible among them… hopefully.  

“Ugh… what the fuck…” Jeup croaked out as he tried to get up, proving that waking up with a hangover was really bad.

“Please, clean yourself up.” Jian said softly, care enough to keep his volume down as not to further pained the knocked out trio and started to gentle wake up Taeho now. “I can’t believe you debouche our sofa and living room on the first day.” He sniffled a little, slightly sad at the thought but knowing his friends, he should have probably see it coming, heck he even heard them getting in on but was too drunk himself to care.

“Wha-?” Jeup groaned unintelligently, still woozy and not really processing everything. He made a move to sat up, Ungjae grumbling a little as he curled closer to the older while Taeho was already wide awake, trying to remember last night event as he stared at Jian and the other two in the living room, naked except the blanket covering what little modesty they had.

“Did we just fuck last night?” Taeho asked ridiculously, finally realizing the situation he was in. That would explain the slight soreness he felt on his back.

“Yes, you guys did. Now please, clean yourself up before you scarred me more than you already did. Make sure to clean up your acts too… I don’t want to check if you guys spilled any…” Jian shuddered as he blushed, moving to the kitchen and left his beloved friends to sort out their morning hangover by themselves.

He could hear Jeup already making some noises in this weird morning and Ungjae grumbled of ‘Shut Up!’. Feeling bad, Jian decided to make something that could help with their headache. Sang must be out cold by now because the med he gave was slightly sleepy.

It took a while for Taeho to knock some senses into Jeup so that they could move to their bedroom, waking up a distorted, grumbling Ungjae. He made sure to pick up their littered clothes, sighing when his lovers just went straight to the bedroom naked as the day they were born.

“Seriously.” Taeho chuckled in amusement, following suit. His headache was still there but it bearable since he loved to drink.

Entering the bedroom, he once more chuckled seeing Jeup and Ungjae throwing themselves on their bed and he slyly dunk all their last night clothes on top of them, laughing at their whines.

“Taeho! This is dirty!” Jeup complained, face scrunched up as he swat away the clothing, still finding the brightness of the room a bit too strong for him.

“You guys are dirty. Now hurry up and get dressed. We have to clean up our mess from last night or else Jian is going to get angry.” Taeho scolded them playfully, ruffling Jeup messy hair as he tried to cling to Taeho small figure. Ungjae just groaned into their pillow, finding the headache too much to bear.

Somehow they make it work and by the time they got out to clean the living room, they could already smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

“Hmm!! I think I might want to kiss the cook right now~” Taeho sang loudly, much to Jeup and Ungjae annoyance because the loud noise weren’t being merciful to their throbbing heads.

Jian turned his head to see them thankfully completely dressed and stuck his tongue out at Taeho playfully. “I only want Sang to kiss me.”

Taeho laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jian too, making faces at him just for something extra before he noticed Jian was wearing an apron.

“Where did you get that?” Taeho commented as he handed his lovers some wet tissues, smacking Ungjae thigh when the younger tried to sneakily go to sleep on the couch.

“I found it by the fridge. It said it was for me.” Jian said nonchalantly as he tossed his wok, slightly pleased with how his cooking was turning out. “I didn’t question it since I’m also a bit hungry.” Well, it said it was for him anyway, so why bother make things difficult?

“Sang brought it for him. He wanted Jian to cook for him ever since Jian told him he could cook.” Ungjae mumbled a little as he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus his view and see what the heck Jeup was trying to show him so vividly. Taeho had cooed hearing that, even more when he saw Jian blushing, knowing how romantic those two could get.

“Ain’t that sweet, Jianie~” Taeho teased his friend playfully, laughing when Jian glared at him through blushing cheeks.

“You know I could poison your food right now, Kim Taeho.” Jian tried to say menacingly though he knew he wasn’t doing a really good job at it.

 “You love me too much to kill me.” Taeho said as he blew a kiss at Jian, who only grumbled a little as he fanned his blushing face. However, when he glanced down at the cute polka dot apron he was wearing, he couldn’t help but smile, thinking about how sweet and adorable Sang was to buy it for him.

He started preparing the dishes he made at the dining table, Taeho decided to lend a hand as Jeup and Ungjae made sure the couch was sparkly clean and usable for other people. They better. Jian didn’t want to sit on the couch with thoughts how the three had done their deeds there.

“Hmmm… what is this godly smell?” Sang deep sleepy voice greeted the four in the room whom had settled around the dining table.

“Well look who decided to wake up. Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Ungjae snickered at the stumbling Sang. Now that Jian had given them some painkillers to ease the hangover, Ungjae was ready to play with any poor victim he could find. Taeho however, decided to be a wet blanket and smacked his lover on the head, making Ungjae whined and pouted a little.

“It’s already afternoon, crackhead.” Taeho snickered back at Ungjae and the two got into a glaring contest across the table.

“Baby, did you cook these???” Sang made a beeline to Jian, who was still standing up as he put the rice on each of their plates. Jeup gladly accepted the steaming food, yelling a thank you team Mom! Before he and his lovers dove into their food, missing the pout Jian aimed at him.

He didn’t think long about it though, because then he felt arms wrapped around him and a body snuggling from behind, bird nest hair coming to nuzzle his neck making him feel ticklish.

“You cook these right? I wanted to see you cooked…” Sang whined a little and Jian just chuckled at his lover cute antics, lightly pecking the messy hair.

“Sorry love, you were sleeping really peacefully back there. But I wore the apron you bought.” Jian said, feeling Sang pulling back a little and blinked his eyes a few times to take in Jian’s appearance. He was still holding a saddle and turned slightly to proudly – and also shyly- show Sang the apron on him.

“Wow… it looked better than I imagine.” Sang breathed out, eyes blinking owlishly as he drank in Jian’s appearance. He’s fully awake now, and ghosted his hands right over the cute pattern on the apron, making Jian blushed slightly at the attention he’s getting from Sang.

“Come on, let’s eat together.” Jian smiled as he catched Sang’s trailing hands, intertwining their fingers together before he led the still staring Sang to his seat. Once Jian put the plate of warm and delicious fried rice in front of him though, his attention immediately snapped back to the food, remembering that he was actually starving.

“Thank you for the food, hyung!” Sang shouted at Jian before diving in to steal a kiss from the laughing cook, who shyly pecked Sang back because there was still his friends at the table, even if they were all too busy eating and making faces at each other to care about them before he made his way to his own seat and happily ate his food.

 

“You know, our parents gave this apartment as a present for us.” Ungjae spoke up when they were all lounging on the sofa, watching a reality show. They had spent the day setting up a space where they could practice their music skills, moving Taeho’s electrical piano and Ungjae’s stereo and mic set into a room especially made for them.

“Seriously?” Taeho looked at his lover wide eye, scooting closer by Ungjae’s side not actually believing it. “Why would they do that?”

“Well, we told them about you guys.” Ungjae said simply, draping his arms across Taeho’s shoulder and fiddling with the strands behind his ears, feeling Jeup boring holes into him from his lap, listening.

“They were really happy to hear that we’re getting into some sort of steady relationship, and would want to meet you guys someday.” Sang continued, squeezing Jian’s hand when he felt it going cold, something that would happen when he got nervous.

“They were happy?” Jian whispered hopefully, even if the thought of meeting Sang’s family was scary – they were rich, and rich people are usually intimidating – he somewhat felt happy that they got Sang’s family blessing. Jian’s family, well, he already knew his family had given them their unconditional support at anything Jian was going to do since the first day he received admission to the university and said he wanted to live on his own to lessen the burden on his family. Thankfully he met Taeho and Jeup who were ready to help him.

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting it from them. I didn’t think they were the type of person to actually care much about what their sons were up to, but here they are, gifting us an apartment and blessing our weird relationship together.” Ungjae chuckled as he thought about that, though he whined when both Jeup and Taeho pinched his cheeks rather painfully.

“Yah, what are you calling weird relationships, huh?” They both said, pouting a little at their younger lover. Ungjae just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss them both on the lips, grinning his cute eye smile.

“The fact that it’s weird, makes me love you two even more.” He said sweetly, surprising both of them since Ungjae rarely said things like this, though they knew he was a smooth talker.

“I guess last night really put a loose screw on you.” Taeho chuckled as he cuddled more against Ungjae, lightly kissing his jaw as Jeup leaned up to kiss his cheek. Ungjae just grinned as he bath in his lovers affection.


	9. Heated [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang and Jian finally get some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure SMUT. If you DONT WANT TO READ THE SMUT /u sure/ you can skip the chapter.   
> Enjoy my bad smutty skills.

“Ahh, it’s finally time for bed!”

Sang stretched himself out, groaning as his joint cracked into place nicely. From the bed, Jian chuckled at Sang as he fluffed the pillow and pulled out the blankets. The bed dipped a little when Sang joined him on the bed and Jian let him wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the slender male into his lap.

“Sang, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Jian asked, although he already knew what the answer would be. Still, it didn’t make the heat from Sang’s chest any less as it seeped through the thin shirt he was wearing.

“Because sleeping shirtless is the best.” Sang said as he nuzzled against the back of his neck, humming softly as he trailed light kisses, nipping on the protruding bone as his hands slipped underneath Jian’s shirt, feeling him shivered lightly.

“Sang-“ Jian called a little breathless, grasping on Sang’s arm as he squirmed on his lap. Sang let out a small moan as Jian brushed against him. His trailing hand moved to pinch one of Jian’s nipples under the shirt, electing a small gasp as Jian arched a little, moaning.

“Baby, I’m not sleepy at all.” Sang whispered against Jian heated skin, “I want to play with you… I want to make love to you tonight.” He trailed one of his hand to Jian’s thigh, rubbing the soft skin and inching under the hem of Jian’s boxer, close to his hardness to tease yet not enough to give any pleasure.

“S-Sang... I-” Jian whimpered urgently, desperate and needy. “I want you so bad- please, make love to me, claim me as yours.”

Sang groaned hearing that, finally placing his hand where Jian wanted, rubbing him through the cotton fabric making Jian moaned loudly as his bucked his hips, eyes squeezed shut.

“God baby, you just know exactly what to say to me.” Sang started to grind Jian down against him, both moaning from friction. Jian though, wasn’t satisfy with that and turned around before pushing Sang down on the bed, crawling on top of his shirtless lover.

“You’re so hot, Sangie.” Jian purred as he trailed his fingers across Sang’s toned abs, going down to bite the lightly tanned skin and traced the defined muscle with his tongue, knowing Sang was watching with wide hooded eyes. Fuck Jian was so sexy like this, his hot tongue on Sang’s skin sent shivers down his spine and when Jian bit down before sucking on a hickey, Sang groaned as he tangled his fingers in Jian hair, pulling a bit roughly hearing Jian moaned.

“Baby, fuck don’t tease me anymore.” Jian chuckled at Sang’s whiny demand. He pulled back, reaching up to pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as Jian rolled his hips, feeling Sang’s cock through the thin fabric and moaned softly. Sang having enough of Jian teasing ripped off both of their boxers, groaning as their cocks rub together.

“S-Sangie- aah!” Jian mewled when he felt hands squeezing his ass, parting the plump globes and Sang rubbed a finger teasingly against Jian’s puckered hole, feeling it twitched and quivered. Jian moaned even more as he pushed back against the teasing finger, wanting more of it.

“So eager.” Sang teased lightly as he mouthed against Jian’s adam apple before biting on the pale skin, Jian moaning as he arched his back and titled his head, feeling heat crawling over skin wanting more- more of Sang. Pushing Jian back, he quickly took off Jian’s shirt, leaving both of them naked and reached for the lube in drawer. This would be their first time together and Sang had prepared everything.

“Come on, Sangie.” Jian whined from his position on the bed, laying against the comfy pillow with his legs spread wide, inviting. He was already covered in several hickeys but that didn’t matter not when his cock was hard and throbbing, precum dripped lewdly down his stomach.

“Fuck.” Sang groaned at the sight, getting in between Jian’s spread legs and desperately kissed him, pressing hard as he parted Jian lips hearing him whined underneath him. Keeping Jian occupied with the heated kiss, Sang quickly uncap the bottle of lube and poured a hefty amount on his fingers, coating it well before he circled Jian’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

“Ah… Aah… S-Sangie.” Jian moaned, pulling away from the kiss. He was embarrassed by how easily he took the finger in, nodding his head when Sang looked at him to add another finger. As the second finger wetly pushed in, it stung a little but the pain was hardly there. Jian didn’t tell Sang but during the times they were too busy, Jian keep himself satisfy with his fingers, imagining Sang was there, fucking him, pushing into him hard and deep and so wonderfully good. Jian moaned just thinking about it, right as Sang added another finger, twisting and curling searching for something.

“Fuck! Ahh… Ah, Sangie!” Jian moaned loudly, back arching as he pushed himself down on Sang’s prodding fingers that was pressing and thrusting into that one spot over and over again, driving Jian crazy and gasping for breath. Sang himself was going crazy just from watching Jian loosing himself in pleasure. His face was flushed sweaty, lips parting as he moaned Sang’s name, turning him on even more.

“I’m ready, Sang! Please, fuck me already!” Jian begged, feeling the pleasure near but not enough. He wanted Sang inside him, pushing inside him, making him come just from the sheer pleasure of having Sang’s cock inside him and Sang wanted it as much as Jian did.

“You’re really hot, baby. You’re turning me on so much.” Sang pulled out his fingers, Jian whining a little from the empty feeling but watched eagerly as Sang poured the lube over his cock, spreading his legs wider as he felt the head brush over his slick hole, whining loudly. “Sangie, please!” Jian begged, hardly caring how embarrassing he sounded. Sang chuckled slightly at Jian and leaned over, holding one of Jian’s hand and intertwined them together, grabbing Jian’s soft thigh as Sang slowly pushed in, kissing Jian when he heard his lover winced at the pain, letting Jian squeezed their linked hands as he stroked Jian’s pale thigh, anything to distract him from the first time burn.

It took every inch of Sang’s willpower to not push quickly all the way in. He didn’t want to hurt his lover. Once he was inside Jian’s wonderful heat, he took a few second, hearing Jian trying to catch his breath until the pain was finally bearable to him.

“You can…move, Sangie.” Jian moaned softly, bucking his hips as Sang slowly pulled out. The pleasure was there, just slightly. Jian knew it would come ten folded later, driving him crazy and he’s eager for that.

Sang started to build up a steady pace, bending Jian slightly as he thrusted in, trying to find that same spot again that would drive Jian wild. Jian wrapped his arms around Sang’s shoulder, digging blunt nails into his back and gasped as Sang pushed in and out, his pace picking up. Gripping Jian’s thigh, Sang smirked in triumph when he aimed a particular hard thrust at the perfect spot, moaning how Jian was screaming his name lewdly, back arched beautifully and just begging for Sang to do it again.

“Be loud, baby. I want to hear your beautiful moans.” Sang panted as he gripped below Jian’s knee, thanking the heavens that Jian was flexible as he bent his lover over, angling his cock right over Jian’s prostate, hitting in over and over abusing it ripping out moans and screams from Jian as his lover scratched down his back, head filled with pleasure. His body felt so hot and the knot inside him tighten as Sang fixed a relentless pace, cock pulled all the way out with just the head inside before thrusting back in right at the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending sparks of pleasure through him and driving Jian wild. His head was filled with just thought of Sang and his cock and the pleasure inside him.

Sang was close seeing Jian gasping and moaning beautifully underneath him, his head titled back exposing the glisten pale skin that’s begging for him to bite, devour and mark for everyone to know that Jian was his, Sang’s lover and he was Jian’s.

“Sang!! Ngh! Aah, I’m- ahh... Sangiee!” Jian whined loudly, hips jerking as Sang wrapped his hand around Jian’s throbbing cock, profusely dripping precum showing that he’s close. Sang was giving it to him so good, he didn’t think he could hold on for long. Sang himself was feeling close too, Jian felt so good, so hot and tight. His body was beautiful, expressive to Sang’s every touch, arching and trembling as pleasure shook through him.

“Come baby. I want to see you cum.” Sang groaned, thrusting hard and deep inside Jian’s warm heat, listening to his moans and whines of Sang’s name, sprouting broken gasp and weak whimpers as he drew near to his climax, the pleasure overbearing. Using one hand, Sang pushed away Jian’s sweaty bangs, leaning their forehead together with lips just barely touching, breathe hot against each other. He wanted to see. He wanted to see his beautiful lover lost himself in ecstasy.

With one final thrust to Jian’s abused prostate and Sang’s hand squeezing tight around Jian’s cock, stroking it fast and just right, Jian came with a broken moan of Sang’s name, eyes loosing focus just as pleasure shoot through him, spraying his stomach and Sang’s hand with his cum. Sang came when he felt Jian clenched tight around him, practically begging for him to cum inside him as he coated Jian’s hot walls with his cum, moaning his lover name as he watched Jian’s climax face, so pretty and beautifully sexy.

They stayed like that for a while, just gasping and breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath post-climax, both feeling too exhausted to properly think.  

Sang pulled out first, soft cock slipping out of Jian’s wet hole, watching slightly in awe as cum dripped out of his lover entrance. He couldn’t resist scooping the spilled cum, gently circling his slick fingers over Jian’s reddish hole. Jian let out a weak whine, face flushed as he tried to squirm away from Sang’s touch, body too oversensitive causing the pleasure that prickled him to be slightly painful.

“Sangiee, noooo.” Jian whined softly, too tired but managed to pull Sang down for a kiss. Sang chuckled a little, giving mercy to Jian and pulled his hand away to just gently stroked Jian waist, knowing that his lover must be feeling really sore after all that sex and returned the kiss, loving the feel of Jian’s lips on his. They kiss for a while, bathing in the glow of finally making love to each other, smiling bashfully at each other as they pulled away.

Sang brought his hand up to stroke Jian’s cheek gently, pushing away the hair covering his baby’s beautiful face and chuckled at the sight of Jian’s red bitten lips. “Was it good?” He whispered softly, meeting Jian’s eyes as he search for answers in them, seeing Jian smiled at him as his face brighten with love.

“It was more that good. It was amazing.” Jian said a little breathless, pulling Sang down so he could nuzzled in his lover’s neck, sighing softly as he felt sleep tugged him. “It was perfect…”

Sang smiled hearing Jian’s soft whispers and lay down beside him, spooning his side as he hummed a soft lullaby, feeling love in his heart as they both fell asleep.


	10. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students start a new semester. This time, they were doing it with each other in minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter~ I would like to thank anyone that had read through all the chapters till the end. I would appreciate it if you comment and share you thoughts though ;u;  
> You can follow me on twt @chao_kyu and maybe talk to me about imfact cuz that what mostly I do there. I love to get to know fellow IFs
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter and thank you for all the Kudos! Support and Love our boys, Imfact!

 

It was a new semester and the winter had long pass by. The five of them had thankfully passed all their tests, Jian and Ungjae as expected got the highest pointers among them but that didn’t meant that the others didn’t work hard. No, they work just as hard and they worked together. Sang, Jeup and Taeho couldn’t be happier for their lovers and also for themselves. God knew what was going to happen if they had to retake papers. Jeup shivered just thinking about it. It was hell memorizing all those facts given his unfortunately short term memory.

This semester, they decided to take more overlapping classes so that they also get more free time together. Its like killing two bird with one stone.

“Ah! What a productive day.” Jeup cheered loudly as they all huddled inside the changing room, clothes clinging onto their sweaty body.

Today they didn’t have much classes so they decided to practice their dancing together. By the time they were done, they were panting and exhausted but most importantly satisfy that their skills improved.

Taeho dropped his bag on the bench in the middle of the changing room, pulling off his shirt and looking up straight at Jian who happen to change in front of a locker, back facing him. Taeho smirked at what he saw.

“Wow Jian, look at all those marks.” Taeho hooted, gazing at the hickeys all over his shoulder and back. Taeho also saw purplish finger marks behind Jian’s knees and on his thigh just barely peeking over the hem of Jian’s shorts. The hickeys and bruises contrast beautifully against Jian pale skin, making it even more obvious.

At Taeho hooted call, Jian turned around curiously, raising his eyebrows wondering what did he wanted. Taeho smirked even more at what he saw. Jian shirt pooled over his arms and chest, probably wanting to hide the ridiculous amount of bite marks and hickeys across his collarbones and chest though it wasn’t doing a really good job.

“Seemed like someone been having some wild nights, hmm?” Taeho teased his friend, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hearing that, Jian immediately turned deep red, understanding what Taeho was trying to point out. Without giving Taeho a reply –gosh why was Taeho such a little tease- Jian put on his blue turtleneck sweater, struggling at the oversized sleeves in his haste. Taeho let out a bark of laughter as he started putting his own pants.

"You can try to hide those hickeys on your neck, but damn those bruises around your thigh is really something, Jian. Sang must be a beast in bed, makes Ungjae look like a tame cat." Taeho whistled as he laughed seeing Jian reaction. His friends eyes had widen before blushing darkly, even his ears were red.

"N-No I.. um..." Jian gaped, speechless before he quickly put on his pants - though Taeho could see him hesitant slightly when he saw those purple marks which contrast beautifully with his pale skin around his thigh- and gathered his stuff before fleeing out of the changing room, far too embarrassed by his friend. Though his glee only lasted a while before he felt a whack on the back of his head, turning around he pouted at Ungjae, who was looking at his boyfriend with a disapproving look.

"Gosh, Taeho did you have to tease him like that? Not to mention you just called Sang a beast when he's hello, right beside us?" Behind him he could hear Jeup loud laughter bubbling up as he went to sling his arm over Ungjae naked shoulder.

"Aw, Ung-ie, you're jealous? Don't worry, we know you can be a beast in bed too when you want it, though even if you don't, we don't mind being rough with you." Jeup turned to give Taeho a sly smirk, which the other gladly return with vigour.

Ungjae wiggled out of his boyfriend hold and groaned. "Tell me again why I'm dating both of you."

Without missing a beat, they both said. "Because we're fabulous." which only made Ungjae groaned even more as he continued to dress.

There's a rummaging sound and Taeho turned to look at Sang, whistling slightly as he noticed the red scratch marks on Sang's broad back. "Damn, you two are wild! I thought you guys would be more vanilla." Sang snorted hearing that as he put on his shirt and fixed his hair.

"I'll take me being a beast in bed as a compliment." He winked. "We are vanilla, just a bit spicier in bed. I mean, with a lover like Jian, how can I resist?" Sang gave his friends an innocent pout, which if they haven't known the male, then they would definitely fall for it.

"Ugh, just don't be so loud. I mean we do live together, so try not to disturb us so much." Taeho rolled his eyes which Sang only chuckled as he picked up his bag.

"Don't worry. Me and Jian sound-proof our room, since Jian is loud and I live for his screams of my name." He smirked and sauntered his way out, but not before winking at his friends. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to cross Jian from my to-do-list."

"Oh god." Ungjae buried his face in his hands. "I didn't need to know that, I didn't need to know any of this conversation." Taeho got up and gave him a kiss, trying to coax him out of his misery. "It's okay. At least we know they won't disturb us. Though I'm still amaze how Sang managed to woo Jian."

"Or how Jian managed to catch the attention of a guy like Sang." Jeup added, fully dressed now and kissed both Taeho and Ungjae.

Ungjae sighed, grabbing his bag and as they head out, seeing a laughing Sang carrying a flustered Jian all over campus, smiled. "Well, they said opposite attracts."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
